Twist of Fate
by Wednesday 18
Summary: Morgan is changing, and Hunter finally has the family he's searched for all his life. Both think that they are out of the shadows and ready to start their life together, but Cal comes back to take his revenge.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Sweep storyline, characters, or anything else, for  
that matter. It is all owned, created, etc. by the talented Cate  
Tiernan.

Author's Note:  
This is my first fanfic so feel free to be as cruel, harsh or whatever  
in your criticism of my story. If it sucks, tell me why, and I'll try  
to fix it. Cynicism is welcome, but optimism is welcome, too. R&R.

The asterisks () stand for witch messages and the number signs (#) indicate a dream.


	2. Knowing

Morgan's POV:  
  
Goddess, how much longer do I have to go without seeing him? How would I tell him? What would I tell him?  
  
Flashback:  
  
Jade, my roommate was watching me throw up. "Morgan? Is there something that you want to tell me? Or better yet.your boyfriend?" she said in her thick Irish accent.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Hmmm.. I don't know.maybe that you've been throwing up ever since you got here.and that you have eaten the strangest things ON the planet, AND."  
"Holy crap.you mean there's MORE??" I asked her sarcastically.  
Jade rolled her gray eyes and went on, ignoring my comment. "As I was saying.AND you haven't eaten at the right times, but when you do it's always more than what any normal girl can eat."  
I stared at her, and I felt my eyes grow with new understanding. "Oh Goddess."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I was both ecstatic and afraid. I knew Hunter loved me, but I was afraid of how my parents would take this. I felt the urge to tell someone, besides Jade. Bree. She generally makes me feel better. I rolled over, picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bree?"  
  
"Morgan!! Oh my God, it's been forever since I've talked to you! How are you? How's Scotland? Do you miss us?"  
  
"Um..." I thought of a way to tell her." "Scotland's fine, and of course I miss you all. Bree? Can I tell you something if you swear not to tell a soul.not even Robbie?"  
  
"Ok, what?"  
  
"On Beltane, Hunter and I slept together. And.I'm pregnant." I waited for her response.  
  
"Oh my God! Morgan, does Hunter know?' She asked quickly.  
  
"Not yet, no," I sighed, thinking of him.  
  
"You have to tell him. Morgan, Robbie's here so I have to go. Promise me you'll tell him as soon as possible?"  
  
"I will, but you can't tell anyone, not yet at least. Promise?"  
  
"I promise, talk to you soon ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye Bree," I said and hung up the phone.  
  
**Morgan?** I jumped slightly when I heard Hunter's voice in my head.  
  
**Hunter, there's something I need to tell you.**  
  
**There's something I need you to see and tell you, too. Are you busy?**  
  
**Not now, no.** I sent.  
  
**Can I pick you up in about an hour then?** What could be so important to make him come all the way from England?  
  
**That's fine. I love you.**  
  
**I love you too, Morgan. See you in an hour.** The sound of his voice echoed in my head, my heart leapt at the thought of seeing him and pounded in my chest when I thought of his message and what I had to tell him. 


	3. Return from the Grave

Hunter's POV: (the day before)  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!!????" I yelled at Da, who was sitting next to my hated half brother: Sgath.  
  
"Calm down Giomananch," Da began.  
  
"Let me explain this," Sgath said, smirking at me. "After you and Morgan left me for dead, the council came. I was only unconscious and they took me for healing and to 're-educate' me," he smiled at that. "Once they felt I was healed, magickally and physically, the council released me to Daniel, as he is my only family."  
  
"Pity," I growled, thinking of the way he had hurt Morgan and the way he had looked as he said her name. "We thought you were dead."  
  
My mother handed me a cup of tea and said my name in a warning, yet soothing voice. "Hunter, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?"  
  
"Giomananch, I understand you're upset, but maybe you two can get off on the right foot this time?" Da offered.  
  
I didn't answer and took a sip of tea. I felt soothed, even though my insides churned at the thought of him simply sitting near me. What would Morgan do if she knew Calhoun was still alive?  
  
Cal was still smirking, probably knowing that his presence made me uncomfortable. "How's Morgan then?"  
  
Mum closed her eyes, worried of what my response would be. Da cleared his throat nervously. I felt my own hands ball into fists and my teeth clench at hearing him speak My Love's name. "Why the hell would you care?" I spat angrily.  
  
"I miss her. And I want her back."  
  
I stood so quickly that my chair fell over backwards. "Don't you dare even think about her!!!" I yelled at him, fury rising in my chest. "You will never have Morgan back!"  
  
"Brother," he began slyly. "I know that you hate me, but face facts. Morgan loves me."  
  
Da stood up and got between us. "Whether either of you like it or not, you all are related. And," he turned to me, "Cal will be staying here for a while, so it would be best for all of us if both of you tried to get along."  
  
Alwyn came down the stairs. "What's all the yelling for?" She stared at Cal, "I know you."  
  
"Alwyn," Mum began to explain. "This is your half brother, Calhoun Blaire."  
  
"Cal." He corrected and then glared at her. Cal hated her because Da had loved Mum, not Selene Belltower, his mother.  
  
Da noticed this and reached out for Mum's hand. "Fi," he whispered. She smiled and sat down near him.  
  
I felt empty, as though I were only half alive. I looked down at my cup of tea, which was now cold. Morgan, Goddess, who knew it was possible to love anyone so much, and so much pain when they were gone. I had to tell her that Cal was here, even though she'd be upset, or at least I hoped she would. Cal had said she was in love with him.NO. I pushed that thought aside. She loved me, but still: Cal had been her first boyfriend, kiss, and love. And I had been her first *ahem* other things.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," Alwyn looked at me, wide eyed. I couldn't tell if she liked or disliked our half-brother.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment, son?" Da asked and I nodded, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
He closed the door behind us and looked sad for a moment. "Giomananch, I know that you hate your brother,"  
  
"Half, half-brother," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"But do try to be at least tolerant of him. I am his father and we never actually knew each other, because I left his mother. I'm guessing that he never forgave me for that."  
  
"How can I? After what he did to Morgan and what his mother did to our family?"  
  
"But we are a family again."  
  
"Less one brother." Da looked down. He knew I blamed myself mainly for what happened to Linden.  
  
Walking up the stairs, I suddenly was tired. Morgan. She was my love, joy, and pain. Her absence made me alone, like an empty shell. How long had it been since I had seen her and actually smiled? Over a month? Goddess, how much longer still? I fell asleep thinking about her.  
  
# A little girl about four ran up and hugged me around my legs. She had hair that wasn't quite blond or brown, a small straight nose, and her eyes were slightly angled and bright green eyes. The little girl's eyes were intently watching my face.  
"I know you. What's your name?" She giggled and then ran away from me. #  
  
I woke up suddenly, remembering the girl's face. It had been so familiar and still so unknown. It was 5.30p.m. After getting dressed and going downstairs I found Cal sitting on the couch in the living room, he looked up.  
  
"You never answered my question. How is Morgan? Or did you keep away from her, since she's mine?"  
  
"She's not yours, Sgath. And she's doing fine without you, in fact, better."  
  
"I doubt that. Don't bother taking offense, Giomanach. She IS mine. I realize that you like her, but in the end, she only loves me."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
  
He smiled. "Daniel feels guilty, for leaving my mother. He wants to make up for what he did."  
  
I clenched my fists. "He shouldn't, since you get so much joy out of hurting my mother."  
  
"Why not? She hurt my mother.and me."  
  
Da came out of the kitchen. "Giomananch, your mum needs some help."  
  
I went into the kitchen. "Mum?"  
  
"I figured you might want some time away from Calhoun, or rather Cal," She gave a little laugh.  
  
"What do you think of him, then Mum?"  
  
"I don't know. How is Morgan, by the way?" She was always so cheerful and bright, nearly a direct comparison to my da.  
  
"Well, I haven't talked to her in a while. I think she's fine though," I thought of the dream I had had; the girl had looked a lot like Morgan.  
  
"Miss her?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Alwyn looked up, smiling. "Wow, that was hard to tell."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, before Cal came she was all you talked about, and you've been glum ever since you got home."  
  
I tossed the dishtowel at her. "Well, it's true! Isn't it Mum?" Alwyn asked quickly.  
  
She smiled. "I'm staying out of this." Mum walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready." She said to Da and Cal.  
  
We maintained an awkward silence throughout dinner. What should I tell her? Anything? Maybe something along the lines of: Cal's alive, wants her back, and that I didn't want her anywhere near the bastard so long as he was still alive? Bring her here and show her? As far as I knew, he didn't know about Morgan and my relationship. I didn't mind his existence, so long as I had Morgan and he wasn't with her; that would kill me. 


	4. Telling Him

Morgan's POV:  
  
# "I love you," Hunter whispered close to my ear. I glanced around, we were standing in a circle and I was wearing a white, soft robe with a crown of small flowers. He had on a white robe, too; I could feel his warmth through it. There were people surrounding us that were mainly witches, our coven included.  
"Where are we?" I asked, searching his intense, green eyes. He laughed, "Our Handfasting, love." He bent down to kiss me.  
After I opened my eyes, I stared into his, but the green eyes that I had stared into so many times were gone. They were gold, Goddess; they were just like Cal's. "Hunter, what's happening?"  
"What do you mean?" The rest of his face was changing. I pulled out of his arms. He laughed cruelly and I was near tears. I looked on the ground; the Hunter I knew and loved was lying there, his beautiful eyes held no life. "NO!" I cried, falling down to his side.  
I looked up at Cal through my tears; he was looking in another direction. I followed his gaze, to my father. "Ciaran? What are you doing here?" He smiled, saying nothing, but was holding a bundle. It was a baby, Hunter and my baby. "Moira! Please no! Goddess, No!!!"  
"Morgan, Morgan," Cal was shaking my shoulders. #  
  
"Morgan!!!" I woke up, sweating. Hunter was sitting on my bed, shaking me.  
  
"Hunter! Thank god you're alright!" I started crying into his chest, his body was warm again.  
  
He held me close, stroking my hair. "Shh, love, it's alright." He let me cry until I felt better. I looked up at his face, and he brushed a strand of hair from my cheek, then kissed away my tears.  
  
"What happened? Tell me." I told him of my dream, leaving out that Ciaran was holding our child.  
  
"But it can't ever come true, can it? I mean Cal's dead." I said quietly. He pulled away from me, his jaw shifting and fists clenching. I knew Hunter well enough to know he was angry and trying to keep it from showing.  
  
"Morgan, there's something I need to tell you. When we thought Cal died, he was unconscious and has been in, basically, witch rehab. He is alive," Hunter tensed and swallowed. "And he says he still loves you and wants you back." He looked at me, waiting. I was at a loss for words. "Morgan, he won't get you back, so long as I live and love you, and you love me."  
  
I was near tears again. "But.what if my dream was a premonition of that?" My throat was dry; it was hard to get each word out. I thought of him lying on the ground and our baby.  
  
"We won't let it be, I promise." He pulled me close, kissing me urgently. Hunter pushed me back on the bed, moving from my lips to my neck. He pulled off my shirt, after taking off his, and slid his hands down my chest, to my jeans.  
  
"Hunter, Hunter, stop." I pushed against his naked chest.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" He looked confused. Hunter stroked my hair again, sliding his hands down my back.  
  
"I have to tell you something else."  
  
His eyes flashed angrily. Hunter stood up and put his shirt back on, I did the same. "What? What, now that you know Cal's back, you want him?" He was yelling now.  
  
I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Hunter, you just tried to make love to me and now you're accusing me of NOT loving you?"  
  
"Well what the bloody hell can I think? We've made love before, you can't say you're not ready!" He was furious.  
  
I crossed the room and put my arms around him, burying my face in his muscled chest. "I love you, I do with all my heart. You know I do."  
  
He put his arms around me. "I'm sorry love. It's just that, he made you fall in love with him once." His voice cracked, near tears.  
  
I led him back over to the bed, letting him sit. He pulled me into him, putting his head on my breasts. Since I had been pregnant, my chest size had gone up significantly. Now I actually had the need for a bra.  
  
"Hunter, can I tell you now?" He looked up at me, smiling.  
  
"Yes love, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I love you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Always." He kissed my breast gently. I took his hand and slid it up to my stomach. He paused and I felt him cast his senses into me. Hunter's eyes grew large.  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, since Beltane. I would've told you sooner, but I just found out."  
  
He grinned. "Morgan, that's wonderful! We're going to have a baby!" He fell to his knees, kissing my stomach.  
  
I was overjoyed. "It's a girl."  
  
Hunter stood up. "I love you, so much." He kissed me, holding me tightly.  
  
When we broke apart, Hunter was still smiling, as was I. "Come on, my love. We should go tell my mum and da, and you can finally meet my sister, Alwyn."  
  
I laughed. "That'll be great. 'Hi, nice to meet you, you're going to be an aunt.'" Hunter laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door and to his car. 


	5. Welcome Back

Goddess, Maeve's pregnant. Our baby will be the last remaining  
Riordan heiress to our coven, a dead legacy. I am happy, but for the  
doubt in my heart. Is the child she carrying even mine? Maeve loves  
me, aye, but how? Am I a brother to her, a dear friend, or her lover?  
We are not muirn beatha dans; we both know that. Ciaran perhaps is  
both, the father and her soul mate. I hate him so, he is the purest  
evil, if ever there was one. The Christian's devil. I love Maeve, no  
matter how she feels, and I will love our daughter just as much, be I  
the father or not. I will protect them from as much as I can; I swear  
this on my very life.  
---Firrinagh  
  
Hunter's POV:  
  
I wanted to yell with joy. I was going to be a father to the woman whom I loved most in the world's child.  
  
She was in my arms, her standing, me sitting on her bed. I could feel the baby in Morgan's slightly rounder stomach. I wanted the world to know how happy I was and how in love I was with Morgan.  
  
She looked incredible to me, even though all she was doing was sitting in the passenger seat of my car.  
  
"What?" My love shrugged, smiling.  
  
"Nothing." It dawned on me that I should be watching the road, but couldn't take my eyes from her. She laughed, making me grin wolfishly.  
  
"Hunter! Watch the road!"  
  
"Shit!" I turned the wheel hard to avoid the oncoming traffic. We were on the side of the road. Morgan's eyes were wide, with her knuckles white on the dashboard. "Goddess, Morgan, I'm sorry." I took her hands in mine and kissed them, all the while murmuring soothing noises. Morgan didn't need that type of anxiety, with her being pregnant and just having that dream.  
  
Morgan finally relaxed and I leaned over the console to pull her close.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, " I said in between kisses.  
  
Morgan laughed, a welcomed sound. "Watch the road this time, love, okay?"  
  
"Okay," I held her hand the rest of the way to my house. Morgan made me forget the world. She was my world, my reason for breathing, and my life. She made me forget my problems, even Sgath.  
  
~~Scenery Change~~ (same POV)  
  
"Mum, Da, Alwyn?" I called from the foyer. My arm was around Morgan's shoulders, while hers was around my waist.  
  
"They're not here," a hatefully familiar voice responded. "Went to a movie, should be back soon."  
  
Cal entered the room as I tried to push Morgan behind me, to shield her from his view. "Fine," I spat back.  
  
"Morgan," Cal said to my love.  
  
Her hazel eyes were large, either with fear, surprise, or both. I was furious he had spoken to her. "Cal," my love said shakily. Morgan's hand went to her stomach and fainted.  
  
As Cal rushed to help her, I threw a ball of witch fire at him before he could lay a hand on her. I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Happy to see me," he smirked, approaching her side.  
  
"If you touch her, it will be the last thing you ever do." I had another ball of fire in my hand.  
  
"Hunter, why else do you think she fainted?"  
  
"Are you blind? Didn't you see her face? She thought you were DEAD and now you've risen from the grave!"  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Giomanach, she will be mine. You are just her way to bide time until we were together again." He brushed a hair from her cheek.  
  
In a rage, I was on him, sending my fist into his face as many times as I could. I felt a sharp pain in my jaw as Cal's knuckles collided with it. He hit me again; this time I tasted blood. Cal suddenly froze, his arms clasped by his sides. I turned; Morgan's arms were spread. She had put a binding spell on him.  
  
"Stop, Hunter," she pleaded. "Come," her arms were open again.  
  
I made my way slowly over to her, still battered. She held me close to her, wiping away some of the blood gently.  
  
I was grateful that my parents walked in when they did. "What the bloody hell?!" Da looked from me to Cal.  
  
"Goddess," Mum rushed over to help me.  
  
"Help Morgan first Mum, she fainted." She looked at me strangely, but then turned to Morgan.  
  
"Hello, dear."  
  
"Hi," Morgan smiled back. Mum's eyes suddenly grew bigger. She helped my love up, and walked her quickly to the kitchen.  
  
"Morgan," Da glanced at her. "Take off the binding spell, eh?"  
  
She gave Da an apologetic smile, as Cal began to move again. Da nodded, then glared sharply at me. I returned the favor. 


	6. The Future

Morgan was a disappointment to the legacy of the MacEwans. She defied her true potential, and betrayed me to the Seeker. I am powerless, but not for long. She will see the light, by way of pain, the pain that led me to the dark.  
---Neimhidh  
  
Morgan's POV:  
  
Fiona walked me to the kitchen quickly. "Morgan."  
  
"Yes?" I responded, confused.  
  
"In the living room I felt something."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Morgan, I know you're pregnant."  
  
She caught me off guard. "How did you."  
  
"Know?" She finished. "Dear, I've had three children, and my sister-in- law five, I can sense it now, kind of handy." She smiled.  
  
"Are you upset?" I asked gingerly. Fiona was so kind and giving that it was hard to see her as ever being angry.  
  
"No, of course not. It is Hunter's child, right?" She looked down into her cup.  
  
"Who else?" I loved him so much; this only drew me closer to him.  
  
"Then I get to be a grandmother, that is not anything for me to be upset about."  
  
"I hope my parents react like that. They're devout Catholics. They won't like the idea of me being pregnant by a 19 year old and 17."  
  
"My family wasn't happy, either, mainly Beck. They didn't appreciate Daniel being married, on the other side of the world, and Woodbane. Beck hated it; he wanted me to be married to a Wyndenkell. I guess he still hates Daniel and Hunter." She looked sad.  
  
"Ciaran and Killian won't enjoy this either. Killian's personality clashes with Hunter's. They don't get along at all. And Ciaran," I closed my eyes, remembering the dream, "Ciaran won't be thrilled."  
  
"If you love Hunter, that's all that matters. That's all that should matter. My son, I know, loves you more than anything, he'd die for you."  
  
Please Goddess don't let him have to. "My blood family is my biggest worry. Hunter was a seeker, and to them, me dating him made me a traitor."  
  
"You can't change how they feel. Morgan, don't dwell on the 'what ifs', be happy now. You and Hunter are going to be parents. You two will become closer than either of you could have ever dreamed."  
  
"I hope," I smiled.  
  
"By the way, how many months along are you?"  
  
"Almost four, I think the baby will be here in January." I touched my stomach.  
  
"Well, when you and Hunter tell us, I'll act surprised." Fiona looked out the door. "Can you take care of Hunter's wounds?" She looked annoyed.  
  
"Sure. Fiona, how do you feel about Cal? His being here, I mean?"  
  
"Let's put it this way: I'd have rather he'd gone back to California. Ever since he's been here, I don't know, its like there's a cloud over this house and everyone in it, but Daniel wants to get to know his son, so I can't say anything." Frowning, she turned to me.  
  
"To me, he came back from the dead. Cal has such a bad influence on Hunter's personality. His temper's quicker, that's for sure." Their fight had proved that and Hunter's small outburst in my dorm.  
  
"True," she sighed, walking out the door.  
  
A cruel laugh rang in my ears. Hunter's dead body on the ground. Ciaran holding my child. I had been helpless. I felt my heart break, wanting to die. I willed the images away, but still the pain and fear lingered.  
  
I made my way to the counter, fixing Hunter a cup of tea as he entered the room.  
  
"My love?" He sensed my emotions better than anyone I knew. "What's wrong?"  
  
I remained silent, feeling him coming up behind me. Hunter's arms went around my waist, pulling me into him.  
  
"The dream?" He asked. I barely nodded. "Morgan, it will be alright, love."  
  
I sighed. "I hope you're right." I turned to face him; he was still battered from the fight. "Sit down."  
  
I took a wet cloth and wiped off the dried blood on his face and hands. He cringed slightly when I touched the cuts. "Why did you fight him?"  
  
"Because," Hunter tugged on my arm, sitting me on his lap, "he touched you, while you were unconscious and said that you and he were soul mates, that you loved him, not me. I couldn't stand that."  
  
"Hunter, I love you, not him, don't doubt that." I touched his face gently.  
  
He rested his forehead against mine. "I know." Hunter rubbed my stomach lovingly. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I won't let him come near you or our child, he could hurt you, us."  
  
Hunter on the ground, motionless. My baby in Ciaran's arms, taking her from me. I shut my eyes.  
  
"Morgan? Love, please, it won't come true."  
  
I thought of the part I didn't tell him. "Hunter, I left out something." I looked into his eyes, praying he wouldn't get angry.  
  
"What about?" he looked let down more than anything.  
  
"After I saw you, on the ground, I glanced up at Cal. He was looking at my fa-Ciaran, he was taking our daughter away." Please don't be angry, please.  
  
"Morgan," he sighed. "When will you trust me enough to tell me everything?"  
  
"Hunter I do trust you. I just didn't want to tell you then, you didn't know I was pregnant." He started to stand. "Don't." I got off his lap. He stared at the ground.  
  
"Here." I handed him an icepack for his eye, which had started to bruise. "I'm sorry." I turned away from him, so he couldn't see the tear running down my cheek. We had sworn, no more secrets, total trust and honesty between us. Damn, in the past months I had really been doing a GREAT job of that, I thought sarcastically.  
  
"My love?" I kept my back to him, hearing the clunk of the icepack as he set it on the table. "Morgan, just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?" My voice shook from silent crying.  
  
"Please, no more secrets. Every time either of us keeps something from each other, it hurts our relationship. Morgan, I want us to have nothing hidden. Promise me. I love you Morgan, more than anything else in the world." He took hold of my shoulders, forcing me to face him.  
  
"I promise." Hunter smiled, kissing my tears away. I laughed.  
  
"Love," Hunter pulled back slightly, "Is the baby a girl?"  
  
I grinned at him. "Yes, Moira."  
  
"Moira. Moira Niall?"  
  
I nodded. "Her daddy's name."  
  
Hunter laughed joyfully. "It's perfect."  
  
"We should tell your parents." I hid a smile, thinking of Fiona's promise.  
  
"Yes, we need to. Cal's gone, hopefully." He took my hand. "Come on, love."  
  
We walked out into the parlor, where Daniel and Fiona were talking lowly. They looked up; Fiona smiled when she saw us, whereas Daniel's face was grimly unchanged.  
  
"Mum? Da? We have something to tell you." We sat opposite them, on the couch.  
  
"What is it Giomananch?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You all are going to be grandparents, Morgan's pregnant." He looked to me, grinning. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Congratulations!" Fiona said cheerfully. "Daniel?"  
  
"Right, Cheers."  
  
"What's wrong, Da?" Hunter asked his father firmly.  
  
"Giomananch, I know you love Morgan, but I can't help feel that this could have happened at a better time, with Sgath here. He loves her, too, you know."  
  
Oh no, that was one of the worst things anyone could have reminded Hunter about. I glanced over at him. He was desperately trying to hide his hatred for his brother but failing miserably.  
  
"But," he started through gritted teeth, "Morgan is my girlfriend, and I love her. He will have to realize that."  
  
Thank the Goddess. Fiona and I let out a long breath.  
  
Daniel said nothing on the matter. "Alwyn is at a friend's house and Cal left." He started off for his library.  
  
"Morgan can you stay here tonight?" Hunter turned to me.  
  
"I'm leaving for New York on Sunday, but yeah, I can stay."  
  
"Good," he grinned at me. Hunter started for the stairs, motioning for me to follow.  
  
His room was as simple as the one in Widow's Vale. The walls were painted tan, and there were boxes of books all over the floor. There were even more books on his desk, along with the things he had used as a seeker.  
  
He noticed me looking at the braigh. "Cal's here," he shrugged, smiling.  
  
There was a picture on the nightstand table, by his bed, of Hunter and I, our arms around each other. His bed had a wooden frame, with a dark green comforter.  
  
"Tired?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yes." I leaned against him.  
  
Hunter gave a dry laugh. "Need something to sleep in?" He offered me one of his oversized sweatshirts.  
  
"Thanks." I took it from him. It suddenly occurred to me that we were going to share the bed. I looked over at him. He had on his boxers and a t-shirt. Hunter smiled at me, walking over to the bed, and started pulling back the covers. I changed quickly and folded up my clothing. I'd have to wear that in the morning.  
  
"Morgan." I glanced up. "You can put those in the chair." He gestured over to the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Love, I can sleep in the guest room if you want." Hunter offered regretfully.  
  
Ok, I was pregnant, and my parents are across a freaking ocean. Why was I worried? "No, it's fine."  
  
He grinned as I walked to the other side of the bed. Hunter's arms came around me, and I snuggled closer into him, feeling his warmth.  
  
He kissed me tenderly. "Good night, my love."  
  
"Good night." Goddess let us always be this close.  
  
Hunter murmured a relaxing spell, and instantly I felt my worries dissipate. "I love you." His breath was warm against my hair.  
  
"I love you, too." I fell asleep in his arms, awash in love and security.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope everyone enjoyed their break. R&R. 


	7. Meeting

I saw Morgan today. She is more beautiful and powerful than I remembered: my flamethrower. Damn it though if she isn't with my hated half-brother Giomanach. It seems she stepped over me, dead, and leapt into hid bed. A spell, no doubt. His is not worthy of he; she is MINE. She will see, they all will, that we are meant to be. We are muirn beatha dans. And as for Giomanach, he will pay. He will pay, slowly. He will feel his heart break, as mine has done, watching Morgan with another. He will pay with his love, sanity, and life. Giomanach has made far too many enemies as a seeker for him not to. My love, Morgan, we will be together again, soon.  
---Sgath  
  
Cal's POV:  
  
The streets were black, save the dim glow of streetlamps. Why did they choose here, of all godforsaken places in this country? Scotland was dreary enough, I thought, to not have to tour the old, empty streets this close to midnight.  
  
Noise reached my ears: I was close. The inn itself was rundown, yet noisy and full of people. A perfect meeting place that no one would suspect.  
  
I found the two people I was looking for easily. They were sitting at a round table in the corner of the tavern. The woman smiled seductively when she saw me, and the older man acknowledged my presence with a bob of his head.  
  
"Hello Cal," the woman's voice was warm but cold at the same time.  
  
"Sgath," the man seemed to not be himself, from what I had heard about him, "what is it that you want? I'm only here because your mother was so important to Amyranth."  
  
I could only wish that my mother were here to guide me now. "You have something that I want." I directed this to the woman at his side.  
  
"Do I? What's that?" She said suggestively.  
  
"You wish to hurt Giomanach?"  
  
She straightened in her chair. "A million times over for what he did to me."  
  
"He has something I want. If you tell me what you know, I'll hurt him for you. And you can watch him suffer in life until he dies. You get your revenge."  
  
"And what part do I play in this?" The man spoke up.  
  
"Your power back. Weak, but it will be enough for you to return to Amyranth, where they can help you regain your full strength."  
  
"Who's?" Like the woman, his interest was growing.  
  
"Giomanach's." The more he suffered, the happier I would be.  
  
"And what is it that you get out of all this?" He was looking me directly in the eyes.  
  
I stared back. "Giomanach's pain and suffering." I smiled. "And Morgan."  
  
"My daughter?" His voice was firm, angrier than he had been.  
  
"Yes, I love her." I never thought I could be this bold to Ciaran McEwan. Then again, he had never been powerless.  
  
"That's why you want to hurt him? I would have thought it would have been a nobler reason, like for your father leaving you and Selene for his mother."  
  
"But this way I get Morgan and revenge for my mother's hurt." I hated Daniel for what he had done; no action of his could redeem him for that in my mind or heart.  
  
Ciaran nodded. "I had always envisioned my daughter with someone from Amyranth, a man skilled in the coven's ways. Someone stronger, perhaps."  
  
"I can try to persuade her to join you or at least warm her up to the coven." Maybe we could join Amyranth together. I wanted to continue my mother's work.  
  
"No, she's stronger willed than that. Like her mother." His voice trailed off.  
  
"When are you going back to New York?" I snapped him out of his memory.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Good. You understand then?"  
  
"Aye." He rose, nodded curtly at the woman, and made for the tavern's exit.  
  
She smiled at me again. I scooted my chair nearer to hers.  
  
"Tell me." I commanded.  
  
Her smile only widened as she leaned closer to me. I kissed her roughly, though it was nothing compared to how I would kiss Morgan when I had her back.  
  
We drew apart. "Leighalaghniata." She whispered.  
  
"Good." I stood and walked out the door; she was no longer useful to me.  
  
No one would expect anything. Hunter and Morgan will be comfortable in each other's arms when I, we, would strike. Hunter will shrivel with pain of loss. He will be wishing to die before the end of his life but only to live with his heart ripped from his chest. And Morgan, dear Morgan, will carry on with me. We will be together forever. The first step of this is already complete.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, I'll update soon. R&R. 


	8. Dark Cloud and Going home

Hunter's POV:  
  
I woke up holding Morgan; she was so beautiful when she slept. All I wanted to do was hold her like this forever. I pulled one arm free to stroke her cheek, and she smiled in her sleep.  
  
I disentangled from her reluctantly. Morgan was worried, rightfully. We were both, originally, in danger, but now Morgan had told me that Moira was also in jeopardy. I needed to talk to Kennet. He would know where Ciaran was, but I also wanted to ask him why we weren't told that Cal was still alive. I found Kennet's number and padded downstairs to the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" Kennet answered the phone gruffly.  
  
"Kennet? This is Giomanach."  
  
His voice lost its already lacking amount of charm. "Yes. What is it that you want?"  
  
Right to the point. "I wondered if you could tell me about Ciaran's whereabouts."  
  
He sighed. "Giomanach, need I remind you that you are no longer a part of the council?" Kennet said the last part with a mixture of regret and coldness. "And therefore that information is not available to you."  
  
"What about to his daughter, whom he tried to kill three times? And I believe the last time that the council privileged that information, an entire coven and the members' families were almost murdered."  
  
Kennet heaved another long sigh. "Ciaran was allowed to leave the rest home in Ireland. The workers felt that he was no longer a threat to himself or others, as he had no magick."  
  
That was bloody brilliant: let the most evil man in the history of magick loose, powerless or not. "What is the council doing to ensure that?"  
  
"We are tracking him."  
  
"There's one more thing."  
  
"What?" He was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Why the bloody hell did you not tell me that Cal was still alive? Or dammit, Morgan? He tried to kill her!"  
  
"We realized that you had feelings for Morgan, which, I might add, was something a seeker was never supposed to do: get emotionally involved."  
  
"So, because I had feelings for Morgan, neither of us got to know that Cal was alive?" I was struggling to control my anger.  
  
"No, we feared that as a result of that, you would want revenge on him for doing that to her."  
  
"What? Kill him? The council never did trust me for being tried for Linden's murder, did they?"  
  
"Kill him yes, but you were a good seeker, and if you did kill him, you would no longer be allowed to continue as a seeker."  
  
I was right. "And why did you let him go? He was evil, like his mother."  
  
"He seemed to have responded well to the re-education. Cal appeared to want to have a fresh start, with his magick and father." He continued, "Giomanach, no more questions. I can't keep doing this for you."  
  
"Aye, thank-you Kennet." I heard the phone click as he rang off. Good-bye to you, too.  
  
I sat on the couch, thinking about the things Kennet had told me. Essentially, every aspect of Morgan's dream could come true. Ciaran taking our child, Cal killing me. I had to tell her.  
  
"Hunter?" She was on the stairs, dressed.  
  
"Morning, love." I rose to go to her. "What are you doing up so early?" I bent down to kiss her.  
  
She kissed me back. "I have to leave, so I can pack to go home."  
  
I wanted her to stay here, with me. "Can't you stay a little longer? So that you can see Britain?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I doubt that my parents would let me. And besides, there aren't anymore classes."  
  
I kissed her forehead. "Aye, love. At least stay for breakfast, then."  
  
"Okay." She grinned at me.  
  
"Let me go get changed." I started for the stairs.  
  
"Hunter?" Her face had become pale. "Where's your bathroom?"  
  
"Are you alright?" She nodded. I took her hand, leading her.  
  
Morgan rushed into the bathroom. I went to my room and dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. Morgan came out of the bathroom, looking tired but was a normal color again.  
  
She smiled when she saw me. "Are you alright, my love?"  
  
"Ugh, morning sickness." Morgan groaned.  
  
"Want to lie down?" She nodded, following me back to my bedroom.  
  
She and I lay on my bed, cuddling. "Morgan, there's something I need to tell you." I stroked her hair.  
  
"Hmm?" She muttered into my chest.  
  
"I talked to Kennet. He told me that Ciaran was no longer in the rest home and is loose, but they are keeping tabs on him."  
  
Morgan sat up. "So they just decided to let the leader of Amyranth go, when he could regain power?"  
  
I sat up, trying to calm her. "The council, they're. . . "  
  
"Keeping tabs on him?? A lot of good that did last time!!!"  
  
I brushed her cheek and stroked her arm. "Morgan."  
  
"Please don't tell me to calm down, I have every right to be upset and you know that!"  
  
"Morgan! I know. I'm upset too. But please, don't get angry. Love, we'll just have to be alert." She let me push her down again: her aura was cooling.  
  
"Hunter," she whimpered. "I'm tired of having to trust the council. They never can protect us, or anyone in Widow's Vale."  
  
"Shhh, love." I kissed her forehead again, trying to quiet her.  
  
"Did you ask him about Cal?" She was finally still.  
  
"Aye. They were afraid that I'd kill him for what he did to you, and he faked them into believing that he could be light." I gritted my teeth. "They never forgave me for Linden's murder."  
  
"Forgive yourself first: you didn't kill him." Morgan rolled over on her side, to face me.  
  
I thought of how my brother died. Dark-magick. "I might have well have done. I brought him to that path."  
  
"It was his choice to continue it. Even if you hadn't he would have chosen that path by himself." She touched my cheek gently. I loved her touch.  
  
I swallowed, nodding. I missed my brother, which is why I chose to become a seeker. I could change other's choices to practice dark-magick. It had broken up my family.  
  
Morgan kissed me gently. "I love you."  
  
"Love you." I looked down to where my hand was. For the first time, I realized that it was on her stomach.  
  
I laughed. "Morgan, ask Mum what she used for her morning sickness. It would probably help."  
  
"I will. She's still asleep though, right?"  
  
"Yes. Love, I'm going to take a shower. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
I grinned at her as I walked to the shower.  
  
~~~~SwItCh To MoRgAn'S pOv~~~~  
  
I heard Hunter turn on the water in the bathroom, smiling, I leaned back into the pillow. I giggled: Goddess, I loved him.  
  
"Morgan?" I sat up suddenly. Cal entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?" I gasped.  
  
He smiled slyly. "Morgan, you can come back to me now."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I was uncomfortable alone with him.  
  
Selene's voice entered my head. "Cal! What are you doing?" "Solving the problem." I remembered the smoke that had encircled me, the realization that I was going to die. Feeling like my mother, being able to change nothing.  
  
"Morgan, I love you."  
  
"Get out!" My hand stung, I had conjured a ball of white witch fire without knowing it. I felt weak, unable to keep it alive. The fire died in my hand. Oh Goddess: being pregnant reduced my power. I needed it now more than ever.  
  
"Morgan," he came closer, "You can stop pretending to love him. I can break his spell over you."  
  
I was furious. "He didn't use a fucking spell!! I love him!"  
  
"Morgan, when will you see that we are muirn beatha dans? You cannot escape fate." Cal was sitting on the bed.  
  
I recoiled. "I loved you once Cal, and it nearly cost me my life. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I will never love you again. I love Hunter only."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Stop this." He came closer.  
  
"Get away from me! Get out!" I couldn't move: he had me in a binding spell. "Let me go!!" I was near tears. "Hunter! Hunter!" I was crying.  
  
Cal glared at me. He brushed my cheek, coming nearer to me.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Hunter grabbed Cal and threw him to the ground.  
  
Hunter started for him, the braigh in his hands. He looked like he had the night that he and Cal had fought on the cliff: a determined seeker. They were fighting again, and Cal was trying to keep the braigh from touching his skin. Cal yelled as Hunter was able to get one of his wrists in the chain. Cal knocked it from Hunter's grip.  
  
A part of me wanted to see Cal in pain or dead: stop the nightmare from coming true, and having to be a single parent before Moira was even born. And the other part of me wanted Hunter to stop.  
  
"Giomanach!! Sgath!!" Daniel came into the room. He looked at his sons fighting on the floor, and then glared furiously at me. "STOP!!"  
  
They continued to fight. I looked up at Daniel, who was livid. He grabbed Cal and shoved him harshly to the side. He glared at Hunter.  
  
"Cal, go get cleaned up." Cal rushed from the room. He focused his attention back to Hunter, who was now standing. They glared violently at each other: both were incensed. Daniel was shaking, as was Hunter.  
  
Fiona was standing in the doorway. She shut the door as she entered. "Daniel!" He turned. "I am tired of this!"  
  
"Fiona." He was still irate.  
  
"I am tired of having you all at each other's throats! Hunter, sit." Hunter was surprised at his mother's anger. He sat down next to me, and put his arm around me.  
  
"Fiona," Daniel tried to speak.  
  
"Ever since that boy has been here, you have been angry with Hunter and yet you refuse to see that he is not the problem. They hate each other; there is no way to change that! I know you want to know your son, and that's fine. But please! Do not be so quick as to blame Hunter for something he did not start. He is trying to protect his girlfriend from another man who wants her. You would do the same thing if you were in his shoes!"  
  
Daniel looked down, trying to stifle his fury. "And ever since Morgan has been here, they have fought twice. And in less than twenty-four hours." He waved his hand toward me.  
  
"Da! Don't you dare try to accuse her! Cal tried to hurt her!" Hunter stood again.  
  
"STOP!! PLEASE!!" I yelled. I was getting tired of hearing them argue.  
  
They all were surprised. "Daniel, please don't blame Hunter. He was defending me."  
  
Daniel stormed out of the room. Fiona crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I should go." I spoke softly.  
  
"Morgan, this wasn't your fault." Fiona's voice was gentle, soothing.  
  
"Don't go my love." Hunter was bleeding again.  
  
"Yes," Fiona laughed, looking at Hunter, "you need to clean up the mess you made, according to Daniel."  
  
I tried to smile as Hunter took my hand and kissed it.  
  
I wiped away Hunter's blood with a wet cloth from the bathroom, same as I had done yesterday. I pressed another washcloth to his eye to slow the swelling.  
  
"Darling? Da was just upset. He knows that Cal is the reason none of us can stay in the same room together. Da doesn't blame you."  
  
I smiled, hoping it would convince him. "Love, why don't I try and schedule a flight back to New York, maybe they'll have an empty seat on your flight."  
  
"That would be great." I didn't want to be without him, even for a day.  
  
"I think Mum made breakfast, hungry?"  
  
"Sure." We walked down the stairs, holding hands.  
  
Fiona, Daniel and a girl who looked almost identical to Fiona: Alwyn were sitting at the breakfast table.  
  
"Morgan!" Fiona smiled.  
  
"You're Morgan. Hi, I'm Alwyn." She grinned at me.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You look better Hunter." Fiona looked at him.  
  
"As opposed to what? He looks like he was in a really bad fight." Alwyn eyed his bruises.  
  
"He and Cal fought, first thing this morning," Daniel growled.  
  
Hunter pulled out a chair for me, ignoring his father. "Mum, did you tell her?"  
  
"No, I thought I'd let you." She handed us each a plate of food.  
  
"Tell me what?" Alwyn's smile was exactly like Fiona's.  
  
"Morgan's pregnant." Hunter told her, grinning.  
  
"Oh. Cheers! I get to be an aunt! Is it a girl or boy?" She said brightly.  
  
"Girl." I told her. Alwyn grinned.  
  
Hunter drove me back to Scotland an hour later. It scared me to say good- bye to him, even though he was going to be on the plane with me tomorrow.  
  
"Morgan, I'll be fine." He raised my chin with one of his hands, while the other was holding mine. "Just make sure Moira's alright."  
  
I smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"  
  
"No," I laughed. "Jade would have a fit." I would miss her when I got home.  
  
Hunter leaned down to kiss me. "Bye, love. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." I entered my dorm, missing him already.  
  
~~~NeXt DaY:~~~  
  
I looked around to see if I had left anything behind. No, I closed my suitcase. I glanced over at Jade. She smiled.  
  
"Morgan, when's the baby due?"  
  
"January, I think."  
  
"I'll try to visit once she's born."  
  
"That'd be great." Outside the taxi honked his horn. "Hey, what's your email, so we can keep in touch?"  
  
Jade reached for a piece of paper and scribbled her address. She ripped the top of the paper off and handed me the rest and a pencil.  
  
The taxi honked as I handed her the paper. "Bye Jade, hope to see you soon."  
  
She hugged me. "Bye Morgan, miss you."  
  
The taxi driver helped put my bags in the car, and I waved to Jade again. She and I had become really good friends; I'd miss her.  
  
I checked my luggage at the airport and sat down with Dagda, waiting for them to call my flight and for Hunter.  
  
I didn't have to wait long. "Morgan!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
He peered into my eyes. "You alright? No more dreams?"  
  
"Yes and No." I grinned at him.  
  
"Good." Hunter looked up at the speaker as they called our flight. "Want me to carry that for you?" He pointed at Dagda's carrier.  
  
"No, its fine."  
  
We sat together on the plane, holding hands. He pushed the armrest up, so we could be closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Morgan, I think Cal's going to stay in England for a while."  
  
"Thank the Goddess. I'm sorry for your mom though."  
  
"Me too. Morgan?"  
  
"Hmm?" I snuggled closer to him.  
  
Hunter tightened his grip on my arm, holding me closer. "Nothing."  
  
He was lying; I had spent too much time with him not to know that. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I just love you." He lied.  
  
"Okay, I love you, too. Now what is it?" I sat up from him.  
  
"Morgan, since your pregnant, will you live with me?"  
  
My parents would love that. I imagined that conversation: 'Mom, Dad I'm pregnant. . . Can I move in with my teenage boyfriend?'  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
I was brought back to reality. "Hunter I would love to, but my parents," I trailed off.  
  
"Right." He groaned, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"It might be too much of a shock, all of this at once. I'll ask them, that is, if they don't throw me out of the house." What if they didn't want me to live there?  
  
"I doubt they would." Hunter seemed sad.  
  
"Hunter, what if I do ask them, and if they say no, I'll move in with you when I'm eighteen? That way when Moira comes she can be with her daddy too?"  
  
"That'd be great." He was smiling again. He pushed his hand into my hair, touching my face, and kissed me deeply.  
  
For the first time, we looked at the passenger neat the aisle of our row. He looked disgusted at our public display of affection. The woman beside him looked away when she noticed that we saw her. She mumbled something about Americans, but when she heard Hunter's accent, her eyes grew: shock that a Brit would make out with his girlfriend in public.  
  
"Teenagers," she grumbled, and the man beside her nodded slightly.  
  
Hunter and I glanced at each other. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He was grinning and we resumed our original positions: his arms around me and my head on his chest. Shortly, we fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R. 


	9. And so it begins

I'm glad to be with Hunter, he makes me feel safe and loved. He's happy about us having a baby, I am too, it's just that I wish that I wasn't so vulnerable. Goddess, why do the odds always have to be against us? I'm so tired of being afraid. I just want to not have to bring Moira into this.  
---Morgan  
  
Hunter's POV:  
  
"Sky!" She waved back at me. I spun her around.  
  
"Welcome home," she smiled, regaining composure.  
  
"Good to be back." I looked around for Morgan. Mrs. Rowlands was hugging her as her dad and Mary K. smiled.  
  
Mary K. caught site of me, grinned and waved. I waved back. She whispered something to Morgan, who laughed.  
  
*Come on* Morgan smiled lovingly at me. We walked toward them.  
  
The Rowlands went on to the baggage claim with Sky while Morgan and I trailed behind. I pulled her off to the side.  
  
"Morgan, when should we tell them?" I just wanted an excuse to be alone with her.  
  
She knew. "When I get home, why don't you come so we can tell them as soon as possible?"  
  
"Right." That was short.  
  
She put her arms around my neck, pulling my head down. I grinned wolfishly as our mouths met. All thoughts vanished as I deepened our kiss. We pushed closer to each other.  
  
"That what you want?" Her mouth was red and soft.  
  
I nodded, breathing hard.  
  
We arrived at the baggage claim with our arms around each other when Mr. Rowlands pulled off Morgan's luggage.  
  
Sky was sitting on my suitcase. "Thank-you."  
  
"Get lost?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
I glared at her. "I take that as a yes." She laughed.  
  
Sky drove me to Morgan's house. I was more nervous to tell the Rowlands the news than I was my parents, probably because they were Catholic.  
  
"So," Sky broke the silence, "what's your baby's name going to be?"  
  
"Moira." I smiled. I was genuinely thrilled to be going to be a father.  
  
"Moira? Another 'M' in the Riordan family. What's her last name going to be?" She said the last part gingerly, possibly because Morgan and I weren't married.  
  
"Niall."  
  
"That's good. How'd your family react?"  
  
"Mum and Alwyn were happy, but Da was worried, mainly because Cal was there."  
  
"I would hold out to tell Da, or maybe tell Mum to tell Da." She frowned, thinking of her family.  
  
"Aye, Mum will hopefully tell them." Sky parked the car in front of Morgan's house.  
  
I hopped out of the car. "Good luck." I smiled wryly at my cousin.  
  
Morgan was waiting outside her front door and smiled when she saw me. I put my arms around her and kissed her gently. "It'll be alright." She nodded and we entered her home.  
  
"Hunter! Nice to see you." Mrs. Rowlands said cheerfully.  
  
*I can't do this* Morgan's eyes widened.  
  
I stared into her eyes. *Why?*  
  
*Look at how happy they are, they won't be happy in less than ten minutes, they'll be angry* She turned to go up the stairs, but I caught her.  
  
*Love, any way they react, they're your parents, they'll still love you* I rubbed her arm.  
  
She turned back to face her parents. "Mom, Dad can we talk to you?"  
  
"Sure honey, what?"  
  
"Can we go into the family room?" They looked at each other then nodded.  
  
"Mary K., why don't you go upstairs?" Her father said.  
  
"No, she can stay." I smiled at Morgan's sister.  
  
"What is it Morgan? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Rowlands looked anxious.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, everything's fine. I don't know what other way to tell you guys this, other than. . ." I gripped her hand tighter, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Her parents' eyes got big. "Morgan. . ."  
  
Mr. Rowlands stood, furious. He glared hatefully at me. "You bastard! You got my seventeen-year-old daughter pregnant!"  
  
"Sean," Mrs. Rowlands said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He sat down, still seething. Mary K.'s eyes were large, either in shock at her father's reaction or that Morgan was pregnant. Mrs. Rowlands looked disappointed.  
  
Morgan wasn't even facing them anymore. I could tell she was biting back tears. "Mr. Rowlands, I love your daughter with all my heart. I would never hurt her or our child."  
  
"You can't raise a baby, neither of you can." Mrs. Rowlands said hoarsely.  
  
"Of course not, they'll give it up for adoption." Mr. Rowlands spoke with decisiveness.  
  
Morgan turned back to them. "No, we will not." She challenged her father.  
  
"And how the hell do you plan on caring for the child?" He leaned forward.  
  
"Mr. Rowlands, no matter what, we will not give up our baby. We can care for her."  
  
Her mother sniffed. "Morgan, I thought just because you were Wiccan, you would still hold on to how we raised you."  
  
Morgan closed her eyes. Her parents sat across from us, silent. "Are you two moving in together then?" Mr. Rowlands asked.  
  
Mrs. Rowlands looked down. Morgan stared at the other side of the room, determined not to look at her parents. "Is that alright with the both of you?" I asked.  
  
"I think it would be the best." He looked at his wife, who was now staring at him.  
  
I nodded, turning my head to check on Morgan. She was staring at her parents, as was Mary K. They stood and walked to the stairs.  
  
"Morgan. . ." Mary K. got up and put her arms around her sister. They both were fighting back tears. "Congratulations on the baby."  
  
Morgan smiled. "Thanks." She wiped her face with her hand.  
  
"Want me to pack a bag for you?"  
  
She nodded and Mary K. ran upstairs.  
  
I didn't say anything, just pulled her into me and kissed her. I held her face in my hands. "Darling, they'll come around." I brushed her cheek with my lips.  
  
She shook her head. "Are you deaf? They practically told me to get out!" Her voice cracked. "I was right."  
  
They had, but they were just upset. Morgan was too so I didn't press the matter. "I love you." I kissed her hard on the mouth, trying to ease her tension. She fought fire with fire, as always.  
  
We felt Mary K. come back down. I groaned, not wanting to pull away from her. Morgan put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Here," she handed her the bag. "Morgan, you don't have to go."  
  
"I should. Thanks Mary K." She hugged her sister.  
  
It was getting late. I took Morgan's hand and led her outside. Dammit, Sky took the car. I grinned helplessly at Morgan. She smiled, I was thankful for that.  
  
"Here." She gave me the keys to her car.  
  
I opened the door to my house. Goddess, for such a long way from England, it felt good to be back. I led Morgan upstairs.  
  
She laughed when she saw what Mary K. had packed her: the same nightgown she had worn in Manhattan.  
  
Morgan went to the bathroom while I stripped down to my boxers: my pajamas. I was pulling back the covers when she came back in. I looked up, my jaw dropped. She was even more beautiful than she had been in Manhattan.  
  
She looked uncomfortable with me staring at her. "What?"  
  
I was speechless. "Morgan." Was all I could manage. My love looked down. I lifted her chin to kiss her: I wanted her badly. I carried her over to the bed, and kissed her again, this time sliding my hand up her leg, pushing the gown up with it. I pressed my lips to her neck; she gave a small whimper. Morgan's hands slid around on my chest. I pushed even closer to her, loving the feel of her skin against mine. We were rolling around on my bed, our arms and legs entangled. I felt the same joy I had on Beltane eve when our bodies joined: love, the feeling that we would be together forever.  
  
I woke up to find Morgan asleep on my chest. Last night hadn't been a dream. I touched her face, brushing away some of her dark hair, remembering how it had been spread over my pillow. I moved as silently as I could to the edge of the bed and sat up.  
  
Morgan stirred, her eyes opened slightly. "Stay," she commanded dreamily. "It's too early."  
  
I laughed, getting back into bed. Morgan snuggled into me; she was cold. I pulled the cover over both of our heads and pulled her closer.  
  
~~Cal's POV: ~~  
  
Morgan and Hunter have been living together for two weeks. Her school is starting up soon: she'll be too preoccupied to notice anything.  
  
I stood over him, hatred rising as I watched them sleep close together. The sleeping spell I had cast was working wonderfully; they didn't feel me. I used the strongest binding spell I knew over Giomanach.  
  
His arms were forced to disentangle from Morgan. Hunter's eyes shot open.  
  
"Get up and don't say a word." For now, the binding spell would give me enough power over him. Two men from Amyranth took him down to the car. His eyes never left Morgan.  
  
A/N: OK, I just thought I'd put that little bit from Cal in there to introduce the next chapter. R&R. 


	10. Beginning of an end

My son is in danger; I can feel it. And he's not the only one. Morgan and their child are also in peril. I know Magach can feel It, too though he chooses to be blind to it. Sgath is his son, I know. But I cannot help but feel that he is the reason I am so worried. He hates Giomanach and Giomanach him, and they both love Morgan. I fear that by the end of this only one of Magach's sons will be left and Morgan will be in pain either outcome.  
---Loinnear  
  
Hunter's POV:  
  
I sat up, looking around for Morgan. She was nowhere to be found. Where was I, I had no memory of this place. The room was bare with walls that were thick and layered with spells and runes of secrecy, confusion, captivity, and the majority of them were dark magick. There were no windows, and the only furniture was the rickety cot that was less comfortable than any floor. I thanked the Goddess for magesight: there was no light.  
  
Goddess, where was Morgan? She had just been asleep in my arms next to me just an. . . was it an hour, day, or ten minutes ago?  
  
"You're finally awake." Cal's voice echoed from the corner of the room.  
  
I lunged at him. What if he had hurt my love in some way? "What the hell did you do to Morgan?"  
  
"Leighalaghniata, stop."  
  
I froze. "I know your true name and you are to do as I say." He glared at me with a look of triumph.  
  
Morgan was the main thing on my mind. He'd hurt her through this. "What did you do to Morgan?"  
  
"I haven't done anything to her. . . yet." I saw his smirk even in the darkness. "But, if you mean if I've hurt her, No. And I'm not going to. This is more of a revenge on you for taking her from me."  
  
"She doesn't love you, she loves me." I was sure of that.  
  
He shook his head. "Morgan is avoiding the inevitable, our destiny together. But, she made it clear that she would continue to do so. I love her, and I have found only one way to make her love me again."  
  
No, Goddess, let this be some nightmare. Let me wake up beside Morgan. "Which is?"  
  
"Like this. Annial nathrac, aernan sil, loch mairn, loch hollen, sil beitha. . ." I stared at Cal in fear as he said my true name in his chant. My shoulders jerked forward.  
  
Cal was changing in front of me. His skin and hair lost their darkness and his eyes were changing from gold to green. I blinked. When my eyes opened, I was face to face with myself in different clothes. I knew his plan. He looked at my---his hands and smirked at me.  
  
"You see? You are not to contact Morgan, ever or anyone else." My true name worked to his benefit again. "And if you want to see her you will be disguised as me. Morgan won't want anything to do with you as me, so you won't be able to persuade her of anything at all. But if you do change into me, it will be dark magick and you would have to be stripped of your powers. Amyranth will see to that."  
  
Morgan, please see through him, please. That was the only way for her and our daughter to be safe. I shook from my anger; if he hurt either of them he would die.  
  
"One more thing, you are not to use your magick in any way." The corner of his mouth twitched, and Cal walked out of the room.  
  
Goddess, what if he hurt Morgan? He'd hurt Moira through that, and what of Morgan's pregnancy? Cal didn't know that she was carrying my child. When he finds out, which he will because Morgan has only about another month before she starts to really show, he'll be furious. Cal might try and kill Moira. All this because of me.  
  
A man from Amyranth came in, he looked familiar: like a snake. Now I remembered. He was one of the shape shifters from Manhattan that had tried to kill Morgan. I raised my hand to throw a ball of witch fire at him, but my true name prohibited it. The man murmured some words, and I realized that yet again I was in a binding spell. He hit me over the back of the head and I blacked out.  
  
Morgan came toward me, smiling. What was she doing here? "Darling?" I shook my head but bent it to look at her. Morgan was against me now. "Shhh." She put her finger to my lips. I fell silent. Morgan went on her tiptoes to kiss me. She laughed when we broke apart. I pulled her into me to kiss her again but she pushed away from me. "Morgan, what's wrong?" She studied my face evenly. "My love?" She smiled again.  
Morgan turned her back to me and walked to my bedroom. I followed. She placed a baby in my arms. I looked into the child's face. She had my eyes and skin.  
"Moira," I whispered. Morgan looked at me, smiling. We kissed over our child. I looked back down at Moira. She had turned cold and had stopped wriggling in my arms. Morgan was crying.  
"Morgan, No. Morgan, I didn't." She glared hatefully at me. "Morgan, please." She backed away from me.  
Cal came into the bedroom. He went to Morgan and put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, like she always did with me when she was scared or crying.  
"Morgan! Morgan, Please!" I was yelling, but she didn't seem to hear me.  
  
I woke up still yelling my love's name. The nightmare had been so real, so close. I could've sworn that I had felt Morgan's lips on mine, the cold body in my arms that had been my daughter.  
  
Morgan is the only woman I love and would ever love. What if I never saw her again? I would go mad. Moira. My daughter was already precious to me. All I can do is hope that she'll be as perfect as her mother, I thought. Let her have a better life than her parents, a life without pain.  
  
Yesterday I had felt like Morgan and I had had nowhere near enough time together. It was almost like we had been apart for a lifetime and were making up for all the time we had lost. The love we shared was undescribable, it was passionate yet tender. I felt my heart break as I closed my eyes. I saw Morgan crying, and I cried with her.  
  
ChAnGe To MoRgAn'S pOv: (the afternoon/night before)  
  
Hunter was asleep in the bed, looking intent as always. I felt that familiar feeling in my heart, the one I always got when Hunter was around.  
  
I climbed into next to him, making him grumble in his sleep a little. I smiled and scooted closer to my boyfriend.  
  
"Morgan?" He opened his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
He gave me a quirky smile. "There's no way I can go back to sleep now." Hunter rolled over on top of me, yanking the covers up.  
  
"Hunter!" I was laughing.  
  
"What my love?" The corners of his eyes crinkled with a grin. He rubbed his nose against mine. "What?" he asked teasingly. We were both smiling as we kissed.  
  
We separated, and his eyes changed. They were filled with passion and clear longing, and I was lost in the green. My hand reached up to stroke his face. I knew every shape, every scar, every feature, but I still felt like I needed to know him more. He closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. He felt it too.  
  
My fingers reached his lips. "Morgan," he said in a whisper.  
  
I was too lost in him to speak. Our heads were close, and we brushed each other's skin with our lips.  
  
"Darling. I need to make love to you," he said tenderly. Hunter took my hand from his cheek and pressed it to his lips.  
  
I wrapped my hand around a part of his shirt near the neck, pulling him down to me. His hands were moving all over my body, feeling me everywhere. I wanted to cry out but could not tear myself away from our kiss. He yanked off my shirt, breaking apart from me only for a split-second. Hunter kissed down the front of my body to my jeans. I moaned with pleasure. He pulled me sitting into him, our mouths still locked. I felt him undo my bra, letting his fingertips slide over my back, shoulders, and breasts.  
  
I moved to kiss his shoulder and neck. We fell back to the bed, with me on top. I pushed myself down to his chest, kissing the lines of his muscles. We clasped tighter to each other, rolling around on the bed naked.  
  
We stopped finally, staring into each other's eyes, breathing hard, and sweating. Our arms were still wrapped fiercely around each other.  
  
"Hunter," I said breathlessly.  
  
He nodded in answer, unable to speak. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," I whispered. My hands slid from around his back to touch his chest. He tightened his grip on me, pulling me as close as we could get to each other.  
  
I was safe in his strong arms. My eyes closed in bliss and love as he stroked my face, neck, and breasts.  
  
# Two men walked into the room, dragging Hunter. He looked weak and unkempt. They lay him on a stone table and left. I tried to run to his side, help him but couldn't move. Cal came in, closely followed by Ciaran. Cal smirked at Hunter then turned to Ciaran. "Are you ready?" Ciaran nodded. Cal put a hand over Hunter's chest, chanting words that brought chills to my spine. Lights of magick came out, and his back arched in agony. His scream broke my heart, I cried and yelled for them to stop. Cal smiled as the last of the light came out and he transferred it all to Ciaran. Hunter wasn't moving and his eyes were open, unblinking. I heard a baby's wail from another room. They laughed cruelly. "Hunter! No!" I screamed again. My vision became blurred, and I returned to darkness.#  
  
"Morgan wake up! Darling wake up!" Hunter was shaking me by the shoulders with a death grip.  
  
My eyes opened. I saw his beautiful eyes filled with worry and pain. "Hunter." My voice was thick with tears. He curled his arms around me, pulling me shaking into his lap. My hands were constantly making fists against his bare skin.  
  
"Shh, my love," he held me close to him. I buried my face into his chest, sobbing. "You wouldn't wake up. Don't ever do that to me again," he pleaded. He was crying silently.  
  
"I'm sorry, love." I brought my head up, though I was still in tears. Hunter kissed my tears away.  
  
He held me closer. "Are you alright?"  
  
I shook my head weakly. "I had. . . another nightmare."  
  
Hunter pulled me back to look into my eyes. "Tell me. What happened?" His voice was stern and in control. Back to seeker mode, I thought.  
  
I started to explain, but my tears choked me. I pressed my face back into his chest. Hunter screaming in agony, his eyes open, lifeless. The baby's scream in the distance. "I can't." Was all I could manage.  
  
"My darling, you must tell me."  
  
I took his hand and pressed it flat against my temple. Hunter let out a long breath and entered my mind. The dream had been so real, and now it was coming back to me. I pushed against Hunter to remind myself he was alive, we were safe, Moira was safe.  
  
"Oh, my love." He rocked me back and forth in his arms.  
  
"Moira?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I pushed away from him. "Do you think Moira's ok?"  
  
"Lie down."  
  
I lay back on the pillow with Hunter's arm behind me. He slipped his hand onto my stomach, casting his senses into me. He smiled suddenly.  
  
"What? Is she alright?" I was worried.  
  
"She's gotten bigger since you told me." He stroked my growing belly.  
  
I forced a smile. My daughter was fine. "Hunter?"  
  
He didn't respond. Hunter left his hand on my stomach and put his head on the pillow near my neck and shoulder. I could feel his warm breath. It relaxed me somewhat.  
  
"I love you Morgan. I promise that I will be here with you and Moira, no matter what happens. I swear it on my life."  
  
I closed my eyes. "I love you, Hunter."  
  
Sky knocked on the door. "Dinner's ready."  
  
Hunter didn't move; he just held me. "Let's get dressed Hunter." I started to get up.  
  
He got out of the bed before me and helped me up. "Do you want me to bring your dinner up?"  
  
"No, I'm better," I lied.  
  
He saw through me. "Morgan."  
  
"Hunter, please. It's ok." He glanced at me again before gathering my clothes and giving them to me.  
  
Hunter looked around. "Ah, bloody hell." I looked up. "Where's my underwear?"  
  
I laughed. "You always have that problem."  
  
He glared at me affectionately. Hunter pulled his boxers on, and sat down on the bed beside me. I caught him off guard with a kiss, making him laugh.  
  
"You going to get dressed?"  
  
He grinned deviously. "In a bit." Hunter bent his head and nuzzled my neck. "Hey," I laughed. He opened his mouth a little on my neck and tickled me with his tongue. "Hunter." He could hardly take me seriously because of my laughter.  
  
"Hmm?" He rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Get dressed," I commanded lovingly.  
  
"Fine." Hunter started to get up when I felt that same feeling. A burst of love? It was more than that. Endless devotion, love, and a feeling that we could never be close enough or have enough time together. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Hunter was surprised but pulled me close until I was almost on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said when we came up for air. We were both breathing hard.  
  
"For what, my love?" He stroked my face and hair.  
  
I don't know. "Anything I've ever done to hurt you." I had to apologize, but for what?  
  
"My darling, I have more to apologize to you than you do to me." He rested his forehead against mine.  
  
I pressed closer to him, feeling his hard muscle. I brushed my fingers along his chest. What would become of us?  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Tell me what you think of the story so far please. R&R 


	11. Ciaran

Ciaran's POV:  
  
I watched Hunter Niall desperately mutter spells (A/N: yeah, I changed it to he can work spells, just not to M, or his family... and not against his captors) to get out of the Seomar. He gave a yell of frustration and slammed his fist against the door. Even though it was bleeding he punched it again, this time I was sure I heard some of his fingers break. I shook my head, there was no way to escape that room, and even if he did he'd still have to face the members of Amyranth.  
  
He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Giomanach sank his head against his knees; his back was shaking with sobs. When he tilted his head back his mouth formed the word 'Morgan.' He missed my daughter already.  
  
Watching him in pain reminded me of all the days I had missed Maeve like that, how I still missed Maeve. Already his eyes were darker and absent. Like mine, I thought. He loves Morgan. I felt no pity for either of them though. They had taken my magick from me. Cal wants the removal of Hunter's powers to hurt him, it won't. He'll be numb by then. The only reason I hadn't been numb was that I had a powerful coven and had a purpose. HAD. My mouth thinned.  
  
"Neimhidh." I looked up at my coven member.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A woman is here. She wants to talk to The Seeker."  
  
"Alright." I went to the front room.  
  
I recognized her. Justine. She was really a pitiful witch and an even more pitiful woman. "What do you want?"  
  
"Let me talk to Hunter." She smiled.  
  
"Why?" I could tell she was determined to interfere somehow with Amyranth. A young Selene Belltower, I thought. Beautiful, determined, convinced that she had more power than she actually did, meddlesome, and dumb.  
  
"I'm the reason Cal was able to bring him here, I should be allowed to talk to him."  
  
"Fine." I nodded to Spruithean. He led her to the entrance, and I went back to my scrying to see what she was up to. At least I could do that, Amyranth had given me a little of my power back.  
  
Hunter jumped up. He took one look at Justine and backed up to the other side of the room. They clearly had a history together. I cast my senses into the stone, listening to their conversation.  
  
Hunter's POV:  
  
I saw her. Justine. I remembered watching Morgan cry after I had told her that I had kissed her. Morgan. My heart broke again.  
  
"Hunter." She smiled seductively.  
  
"Don't." I backed away from her.  
  
She came closer. "It's alright. I don't bite."  
  
I was backed into a corner. She wasn't looking at my face anymore. I looked down at what I was wearing. Great, I thought, boxers and a t-shirt. The same thing I had been wearing before Morgan and I had made love yesterday. I felt another sharp pang in my heart.  
  
"Leigalaghniata," she murmured. I closed my eyes. Not again. "Hunter, I know you want us to be together, but you had a girlfriend and didn't want to hurt her. We can be together now."  
  
"No, Justine." I said firmly. "I love Morgan."  
  
She was against me now. "Kiss me."  
  
"No, Justine, please."  
  
She brought my head down to her and kissed me. Goddess, forgive me. Morgan, forgive me. I'm hurting her again.  
  
I searched my memory for Justine's true name, but she had blocked it from me. She observed me smiling. "That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
I stared straight ahead, my thoughts clouded with Morgan. "Please don't do that again. My girlfriend. I love her." To Justine, that sounded like I was trying to convince myself. I was trying to see her face, feel her touch, taste her kiss. Morgan, forgive me. I didn't want to. I saw her crying when I told her, I'd have to.  
  
Justine laughed. "See you later." And she left.  
  
Morgan. If I ever saw her again. . . I pushed that thought from my mind. When I saw her again, I'd never let go. I wanted to be there when she gave birth, I wanted to propose to her, make love to her, and see our daughter grow up. I imagined our life together. We'd have a house in England or Ireland, Moira as a toddler, Morgan maybe pregnant again.  
  
I ran a hand over my hair. Morgan. I lay on my side on my cot and filled my dreams with her.  
  
So sad....R&R please 


	12. Disgusted

Morgan's POV:  
  
"What have you done?" I woke up to the sound of my own shrill scream. He couldn't have. He loved me. Us. I put the heel of my hand against my forehead. No, please Goddess.  
  
I swallowed hard. When would the nightmares stop? Hunter's voice echoed in my mind: "You're a seer." My punishment was to dream of the deaths of those I loved.  
  
The splash of cool water on my face calmed me. He had killed her. Our daughter. Hunter had kissed Justine; I had seen it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. He loved me, he swore on his life he did.  
  
Hunter wasn't in the house when I woke up. That was what truly scared me about the vision. He could be with her right now. NO, I told myself, he was at Practical Magick or out somewhere. And Justine was in Canada. That had to be right.  
  
"Morgan? Are you okay?" Sky's voice came from outside the bathroom door.  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded, unable to will myself to speak. "Yes," I finally croaked.  
  
I felt her go back down the stairs as I stared at my ruddy complexion from crying. I rubbed my stomach, feeling my daughter moving around a little. She was growing more every day. "Moira, baby, I hope you never have to go through anything like this, ever."  
  
The warm water from the shower rolled down my face and body, easing the tension I felt in my heart and throat. My breathing calmed as I muttered a soothing spell under my breath.  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
Hunter. I gave a laugh of relief.  
  
"Morgan? Are you okay?" Justine. It was a dream I thought forcefully.  
  
"I'm fine." I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. He was—surprised? I looked at him as I wrapped the towel around me.  
  
"Hunter? What's wrong?" I felt reluctant shame come from him.  
  
"I should let you get dressed." He left quickly.  
  
"Hunter?" I opened the door to our room. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what? Giving you privacy? I don't want us to do anything before you're ready." He smiled at me, rubbing my shoulders.  
  
"Before I'm ready?" I stared at him in disbelief. Where had he been?  
  
"Yes. We have our whole future together. There's no hurry. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here." He smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss me.  
  
I turned away, pushing against his chest. "Cal said that," I said shakily. My eyes were wide from the painful memory. "He said it that night." I remembered Hunter going over the cliff.  
  
He looked as though that was a dear memory for him. "He had a way with words around you. I guess we both inherited it from Daniel."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? You just complimented Cal, whom you hate! And you just called your father 'Daniel!'" I backed away. "Hunter." I looked at him dead in the eyes. "If there's something you need to tell me, please."  
  
"Morgan. There's nothing." He seemed to be regaining composure.  
  
I stared at him for a long time. "Hunter. I had another dream."  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, Morgan?"  
  
I didn't have the strength to find out what my love—or he-- intended that statement to mean. What was going on with the both of us? First, he disappears and acts like he hasn't been near me for months and now, I couldn't bear to call him my love, even if it was just in my mind. It felt as though I was cheating on him---with him? I tried to shake clarity into my mind with little success.  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
I felt a wave of nausea, either from the pregnancy or my own thoughts. Hunter followed me into the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" He stood over me, watching as I was sick.  
  
"Dammit, don't you remember?" I asked when I was done.  
  
"Remind me?" He said jokingly.  
  
I was sick of looking at him. Tears welled up in my eyes again. "I don't believe you. If you can't even remember why the hell I'm sick like this, then how the hell..." my voice cracked, and I stopped yelling. "You know what? I'm going to Practical Magick. Ask Sky, I'm sure she'll tell you." I pushed past him and flew down the stairs.  
  
I felt him follow me out and watch as I reached the door. "Morgan? When will you be back?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "I don't think I'll come back tonight. I'll stay with Bree." It hurt to tell the father of my child that.  
  
He looked at his feet. "Alright Morgan. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
Sky came in with a disgusted look on her face. "What the hell Hunter? You're letting her go?"  
  
"Why not? I can't force her to stay."  
  
He wasn't even going to put up a fight for me. "Fine."  
  
I grabbed my keys and left, slamming the door behind me. 


	13. Finding out

What the hell was that about? Morgan and Sky just stormed out of here, furious at me for something that I don't know about. What did my bastard- of-a-half-brother do to or with Morgan that could change her so much? Since they're both out, I'll go to Manhattan and do a tath-meanma with him. I don't think that she could tell the difference though. I just need to find out about their relationship so that I can keep up pretenses. It drives me insane to think that he's been with her since I've been "dead." But, after I absorb his memory Ciaran can absorb his powers. He's nearly strong enough.  
-Sgath  
  
Cal's POV:  
  
What had he done to Morgan that would have made her react like that? I needed to know, and I was fifteen minutes to knowing. An angry horn from the car beside me blared as I had swerved into the other lane. My day had not been great, since I had had a picture of Morgan and I making out on the bed like we had done a few months ago. I gave the other car the bird and sped off.  
  
"Ciaran?" I yelled from the foyer of the house.  
  
"What is it?" He came down the stairs rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Morgan flipped out. The Seeker did something to her that we don't know about." My hands were balled up into fists.  
  
Ciaran straightened. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I need to read his memory, find out what it is."  
  
He nodded briskly and walked into the other room. I followed.  
  
Another member of Amyranth muttered the spell that unlocked the Seeker's chamber. Hunter was lying on the small cot in the corner with his eyes locked on the ceiling. The minute I walked in, my body was racked with the pain and fear that was coming off of him. I steeled myself and pressed forward. He didn't even look up or acknowledge my presence.  
  
"Giomanach." When I didn't get a reply, I said his name more forcefully.  
  
He turned his head just barely to my direction and glared. "You took her." His voice was husky but brave.  
  
"And you took her from me."  
  
"She and I are soul mates. You can't do this."  
  
"I think I am." I smirked at the thought that I had power over him.  
  
He was already going, like Ciaran said he would. Hunter would be either a raving madman or dead in a few months without Morgan because of how he had forced himself to think that he loved her and she loved him.  
  
I put him in a binding spell and came closer to him, seeing the pain in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted.  
  
"Morgan was furious with me this morning because I couldn't remember something. She wouldn't say what it was, and I need to find out." I explained this for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
Hunter's eyes widened. "She will see through you. Morgan knows me better than anyone in the world." His voice trailed off.  
  
"No, she won't when I see everything." I placed my hand on the side of his head while he tried to get away.  
  
He walled off his memory, thoughts, and emotions from me until I said his true name. Giomanach's let his block down slowly and unwillingly.  
  
Strong emotions of love for Morgan came first, including how he had loved her when she and I were together. Morgan crying in his arms came next. Their first kiss, her telling him "I love you." His pain for her when she was hurting. All their experiences together and how they had made it through and only come closer. Then I saw them together on Beltane, making love. I struggled to keep my cool. I forced deeper into his mind and saw new pride in their love. Something had happened that he was shielding from me. A new emotion hit me: fear that I would find something out. I spoke his true name again. Morgan was pregnant. DON'T HURT THEM, came his thought.  
  
I ripped my mind from his and grabbed hold of his shirt. "You BASTARD!" I slammed him down on the ground and began hitting him. He hadn't eaten for days and was weak, so he didn't fight back.  
  
Hunter kept repeating, "Don't hurt them. Don't hurt them." He kept saying it when I kicked him in his stomach over and over. Blood was dripping out of his mouth when he coughed from pain. I didn't stop. He had impregnated the woman I was meant to. I pulled him back up to my fist and punched his face, holding on to him. He pushed away from me, trying to stop my attack. When he fell, close to unconscious, I kicked him again, this time in the face. Hunter's face was black and blue with blood dripping off of all of his wounds.  
  
"Sgath!" Ciaran shouted coming in the room. He pulled me off of him.  
  
I watched Hunter drop to the ground. Ciaran looked over at the bleeding mess I had left Giomanach.  
  
"What happened? What did you see?" He asked me.  
  
I glared up at him and was silent for a long time. "Morgan's pregnant. By the Seeker."  
  
Ciaran's eyes were wide. "The baby will be strong." He rubbed his chin.  
  
How could he be taking this so well? "What?"  
  
"Morgan will not join me, but if we have her child..." He left it up to me to figure it out.  
  
I was furious. I wanted her to get an abortion as soon as possible. "I don't want to raise that child!"  
  
"Sgath, you will. She will not raise the child in the MacEwan ways, but you will make sure the child is."  
  
I swallowed and rose to leave. I would make her give their child up.  
  
"Sgath, you will not harm the baby. We need her." I glared back at him before leaving. 


	14. Inside the Monster

Ciaran's POV:  
  
Cal's voice came after a long silence. He fought to keep his voice calm though it was defiant. "Morgan's pregnant. By the Seeker." That rage that burned in his golden eyes for the Seeker and my daughter's relationship was so like his mother's after Daniel had left her.  
  
My daughter who might have well stripped my powers, grinning as she did it, was pregnant by Hunter Niall. Rose would have never stood for it. She would have killed him and forced Morgan to abort the bastard child. That was my first reaction. I glanced over at Hunter, who was lying near dead on the floor. He was strong, mentally, emotionally, and in his powers. Morgan was the Sguirs dan. Their child would be one of the strongest Wiccans ever born. Though I hated the thought of having any relation to the Nialls and was equally horrified at the thought of my daughter having the child, I told Cal thoughtfully, "Their baby will be strong." I rubbed my chin to avoid castrating the Seeker.  
  
"What?" Cal was more furious at my cool.  
  
"Morgan will not join me, but if we have her child..." I would fight to have Morgan's child raised in the dark arts.  
  
"I don't want to raise that child!" I didn't blame him. Sgath had wanted to fulfill his mother's original intentions and get Morgan pregnant himself. A dark child...What I had always wanted in my offspring. I fought to keep my face from showing my wistfulness. We needed that child to unite and empower Amyranth.  
  
He did not understand the extreme importance of this. "Sgath, you will. She will not raise the child in the MacEwan ways, but you will make sure the child is."  
  
I knew Cal would try and do the same as I would have: abort the pure child. "Sgath, you will not harm the baby. We need her."  
  
He tried to intimidate me under his gaze that was full of hatred. I had been on the receiving end of that gaze nearly my whole life, and it did not phase me. Maeve's hatred was the only hate that I had feared and would have given anything to replace it with love.  
  
Maeve. My heart burned. I had lost her to another man, and my love for her had nearly driven me mad. But, I had a coven to look after, which kept me sane.  
  
The Seeker's voice came, dry and ragged with the pain from the beating. "How can you let him do this to her?" Those green eyes were so like Maeve's. I stared at him. "I love her, she loves me. Morgan..." He drew a sharp breath and moaned, clutching at his side. I knew his ribs were broken. Hunter coughed some of the blood out of his swollen mouth. I did not understand how he could continue to speak and think under the pain.  
  
I observed him without a trace of remorse, though I had found a new level of respect for him, as I watched him writhing in pain.  
  
"Don't you understand?" His face was contorted in agony. "I need her. She needs me. Our child. You're letting her be with another man, and you killed to keep your soul mate from that."  
  
He was babbling, but his words had hit bone. In that instant, I saw the pale, righteous, wounded ex-Seeker as me. Hatred welled up inside of me, not for him, but for Cal. He was Morgan's Angus, though she was not willing. I had seen his love for Morgan when Cal was beating him. He had not, this entire time, begged for his life or freedom. He was only asking to keep his love and his child safe. I had never done that. If I had, Maeve might have been mine.  
  
I needed that child more than he and Morgan. "Your baby will be the most powerful Woodbane that Amyranth will ever have." I was close to his face. "Thank you." The cruelty in my words came through. His eyes were wide with fear, though it was not for him. "Don't hurt Moira. Don't hurt Morgan. Kill me if it will keep them safe."  
  
I stared at him with a fear that I had never known before. He wanted to die for them. I reacted out of my fear of that self-sacrificing love. My hand flew out, striking his face with the back of my hand. Hunter coughed in pain. That wasn't enough. I wanted to hear him beg for mercy, forsaking Morgan and Moira's lives. I kicked him harder than Cal had ever. His ribs were already broken on that side. He rolled over, showing me his back. I kicked him again and again. I heard his scream. All of the hate, fear, and anger for Maeve, my daughter, Angus, Selene, Cal, and their child I took out on him. My fist was swollen from hitting him.  
  
One of the higher-ranking members of Amyranth ran in to stop me. "If you kill him, there will be no power for you to absorb."  
  
I struggled, unhearing. "Ciaran!" His voice was commanding.  
  
I stopped. Hunter was curled up in a ball, groaning and breathing sharply. His calf bone stuck out in an awkward position. His boxers were ripped and bloody. Hunter's skin was black, blue, and purple, making him look like hamburger meat. Never had he cried out for mercy. He had whispered "Morgan" a few times and "Goddess" but never "Stop." 


	15. This feeling

Morgan's POV:  
  
Bree let me stay at her house for the night. I couldn't face him again. Hunter had changed somehow, and my love for him didn't feel as intimate. I felt that I couldn't be myself and open to him as I had before.  
  
"Morgan?" Bree knocked on the door cautiously.  
  
I tried to pull my knees to my chest and laughed when I found that my stomach was too large for that. Bree took my laughter as "come in." She smiled when she realized what I was attempting.  
  
I felt a pain in my side and grabbed at it. My face suddenly ached; fear and pain seized me when I felt hollowness in my heart. It hurt to breathe, and my heart felt like it was breaking. Hunter. I sent the message without thinking. No response. Odd for him. It scared me.  
  
"Morgan, are you okay? You went really pale." Bree stood over me wearing a concerned expression.  
  
I let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah," I said weakly. "Just got a weird feeling." That was an understatement.  
  
"So what's up with you and Hunter?" She sat down on the bed in front of me. "Trouble in Paradise?" Bree laughed nervously.  
  
Moira kicked me. My eyes widened, and my hand went to my stomach. "Ow," I blew out. I looked up into Bree's coffee brown eyes. "Moira's kicking me."  
  
"Awww!!" Bree pulled her legs up onto the bed. "Can I feel?"  
  
I put my legs down and felt Moira kick again. Bree let out a squeal of joy. "How many months are you?"  
  
"Five and counting," I sighed sadly.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"It's Hunter. He wasn't there when I woke up this morning, and when he came back, he acted really weird and seemed to not know anything about us." I took a deep breath. "And he didn't seem to know about the baby." That last one hurt. "And it felt like he wasn't the Hunter Niall whom I'm in love with. He seemed like...like..." I struggled to find the words. Then it hit me. "Cal." My voice was thick with tears. The blood in my brain pulsed, giving me a headache. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed right. He was acting like Cal, he even said the same thing that Cal had said when we were together. And then, he praised him. The Hunter I knew would rather cut out his own tongue than say one good thing about his half-brother.  
  
Bree stared at me horrified. "CAL? The guy who tried to kill you??"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah." I rubbed my stomach. I felt sick with wanting MY Hunter back, not the one whom I woke up to, or rather didn't.  
  
Bree took the hint and rose gracefully. "If you need anything..." She squeezed my hand gently before leaving. "Morgan?" she called from the door. "It'll be alright. Hunter loves you, and a blind man could see that."  
  
I folded my hands over my belly; I was growing every day. MY Hunter loved that. I missed him so much. I moaned. "Hunter...Where are you? I need you so much," I whispered to the empty room. I curled up in a ball, whispering my love's name over and over through my tears. I knew he had been in pain sometime today. I needed to help him, heal him, and hold him. My heart hurt, and I knew he was crying with me. And I had never seen Hunter cry. Something was wrong...something was going to happen...I knew it.  
  
Hunter's POV:  
  
I heard her voice in my head; she was in pain. Morgan was feeling my pain. No my love, don't worry, I tried to send. I was too weak to try to fight my true name. I dragged myself to the wall, feeling pain in my sides. The blood had dried in my mouth, leaving a metal taste that made me feel ill. I moved my leg and instantly regretted it. Pain shot up my leg, and I stifled a scream.  
  
I stared at my nearly naked body. Blood covered my torn boxers and clung to me. I need Morgan here to heal me, I thought. No, I wanted her as far away as possible from this place. Goddess, I missed her.  
  
Surely Da or Mum will notice the difference between how I was before I left England and "me" now. Cal, that bastard, I thought angrily, gritting my teeth. He took my family away from me just as we were getting to know each other. I hated him with every ounce of my being. Goddess, let me have the joy of killing him, I prayed. And I knew I would never regret it.  
  
My eyes became heavy, and my vision became blurry. The world went black as I passed out and gave in to the pain.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no excuse other than that I am exhausted. Let me know what you think please?? ;-) 


	16. Cursed with a Conscience?

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry you guys... Morgan won't find out this chapter. And before you all start sending me death threats this DOES have a happy ending...I think...I don't quite know yet. Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -------------------------------------- ----  
  
Cal's POV:  
  
I stood outside of Bree's house, banging on the door. I laughed silently to myself; it was amazing that I hadn't crashed on the way up here because of my anger at Ciaran. He wanted me to keep the bastard child. My life had been torn apart by an illegitimate child, and I wanted my own family with Morgan. My mind wandered back to the drive up here. What was it? I made four or five people go off of the road...I couldn't remember, and I didn't care.  
  
Bree opened the door slowly. "Hello?" Then she recognized me. "Oh. What do you want?"  
  
I smiled slowly at her, and then remembered that I was Hunter, who never looked twice at Bree. "Morgan. Where is she?"  
  
"She's not here, Hunter. If I hear from her, I'll let you know," she stuttered.  
  
Bree started to close the door. I put my arm out, preventing her from shutting it. "Her car's out front, Bree. I need to speak to her. We had a misunderstanding this morning."  
  
She studied me slowly and intently. Thank the Goddess she wasn't a witch or she would've seen the truth. "Misunderstanding," she repeated carefully. I squirmed under her gaze. "Misunderstanding my ass."  
  
I looked her directly in the eyes. She met my stare equally as well. I wasn't going to get anywhere without magick. I muttered a brief spell, and she stepped aside. "Upstairs," Bree pointed limply.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled. I ran up the stairs.  
  
"Morgan," I began firmly. I cleared my throat, remembering that Hunter was never forceful with Morgan. "Morgan," I said gently. "My love?" There was no response. I pushed the door open.  
  
She was beautiful. Morgan was asleep, looking peaceful and angelic. Anger, confusion, and feelings of betrayal radiated off of her. I ran my hand down her face and body. My hand stopped on her stomach. I wanted so badly to kill the child, but I remembered Ciaran's words. I moved my hand up to the side of her head to see if she suspected anything. She did. Morgan almost had it figured out. I needed a spell to make her less suspicious and to make me fall in love with me. It worked last time.  
  
Morgan's eyes flickered open. "What are you..."  
  
"Shh," I whispered and finished the spell.  
  
I grinned when something changed in her eyes. "Hunter." Morgan wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you. I'm sorry about this morning."  
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you again." I clutched her tighter.  
  
She pushed back from me and kissed me gently. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." I picked her up in my arms. "Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"M-hmm." She put her head on my shoulder.  
  
I had almost all I wanted from the world. My love was in my arms, but she wasn't dark yet. I had her love, but I wanted her to love me without having to impersonate Hunter or needing a spell.  
  
I carried her out of the house, past Bree's confused look. "Morgan?"  
  
"It's okay Bree." She waved. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
I set Morgan down in front of the car, kissing her again. Goddess, I hadn't kissed her since I tried to protect her from Mom...er, Selene now. I just had to keep up appearances so long as... How long was I going to do this? I stroked her long hair down her back. Forever. I had Morgan. Hunter Niall would die soon, and there would be no record of it, just as there had been none for me. I knew what I wanted to do.  
  
"Morgan," I whispered with my chin on the top of her head.  
  
She looked up into my eyes. I brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I love you. Be my wife."  
  
Those hazel eyes widened in shock. "Hunter...I... I don't know what to say."  
  
Hunter. I kept myself from a grimace. That was who she saw, not me. I had to live with it; he had poisoned her against me for so long. I touched her cheek tenderly. "Say you love me."  
  
Her eyes never left mine. As she stared at me in disbelief, a smile played on her lips. "Then I love you." She kissed me. "Yes."  
  
I picked her up in a hug and spun her around. "Yes?!" I asked her in joy when she was on the ground again.  
  
Morgan was grinning. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" She wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. Morgan was going to be my wife. Mrs. Blaire...I  
  
"I think I'm going to like being Mrs. Niall," she said into my shirt. Niall. It hurt my heart to realize that she was saying yes to Hunter and not me. But she was mine, not Giomanach's. This would only kill him faster. I smiled into her hair. He'd be dead soon enough.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---- I'll update soon. Let me know what you think. And to clear up a reviewer's comment: Fiona plays another part in this, so that's why I brought her back to life. Review please!!! 


	17. Lies

Morgan's POV:  
  
I looked over at Hunter while he was driving. I loved his profile: it was so strong, reassuring, and familiar. I loved him so much. How could I have doubted that?  
  
He looked over at me, smiling. "What?"  
  
I laughed. I was going to be married. "Nothing."  
  
Hunter grinned and brought my hand to his lips. He parked the car in front of the house. I looked out the window, waving when I saw Fiona.  
  
She came down the walkway. "Morgan, it's wonderful to see you again." Fiona pulled me into a hug.  
  
"You too." I hugged her back.  
  
She pulled back, leaving her hands on my arms. "How are you?" Fiona glanced at my stomach then to Hunter.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Giomanach," she beamed, but her smile faltered when she looked into his eyes.  
  
His eyes had gone cold and his expression was full of hate. He forced a small smile and a brisk nod, then went inside.  
  
Fiona let her hands fall to her side. She looked to the ground, swallowing hard.  
  
My eyes followed him up the stairs. I had never seen him that hateful since we had been in England with Cal.  
  
"Fiona, are you alright?" I knew she wasn't, but I wanted her to say something.  
  
"Yes, dear." Her eyes were watery when she raised her head. "Why don't we go inside?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just tired," I offered. Hunter loved his parents. I had no idea what made him look at Fiona with such hatred.  
  
She smiled weakly but nodded. "Aye."  
  
"Is Arwen here?" I tried to get her mind off of Hunter.  
  
"No, she's in school right now. And we're only here for a week or so."  
  
Daniel was standing in the living room with a confused look at Hunter, whose face had not changed much from the look he gave Fiona. Hunter turned to me, and his glare let up slightly. "I'm going to bed, love."  
  
After he had disappeared in our room, the Nialls turned to me. My eyes were as wide as theirs.  
  
Daniel broke the silence. "What the bloody hell happened? I tried to talk to him about a spell, and he blew me off."  
  
"Morgan, did you two have a fight?" Fiona went over to Daniel.  
  
I struggled to respond. "Yeah, this morning..."  
  
"What happened?" Fiona motioned for me to sit next to her.  
  
"It was weird. It was like he hadn't been with me ever. He didn't even seem to know about Moira." That still hurt. "I went to Bree's house, and Hunter found me..." I bit my lip.  
  
"What else?" Daniel asked sternly.  
  
"He apologized and was normal," I smiled. "He asked me to marry him."  
  
Fiona grinned. "That's wonderful!" She stood next to Daniel.  
  
Daniel gave me a quick smile and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Hunter now. I'll see if I can find out anything."  
  
"I think I'll go turn in for the night," Fiona said. "Goodnight Morgan. Daniel?"  
  
Daniel nodded and followed his wife upstairs.  
  
"Night," I called after them. I waited until they were both in the room and the door was closed before going up to see Hunter.  
  
I knocked gently on our bedroom door, "Hunter?" I tried to open the door; it was locked.  
  
"One second," he called. His voice sounded odd.  
  
"Hunter? Is everything alright?" I cast out my senses to feel him, but he had blocked himself from me.  
  
I heard him unlock the door. "Sorry...I was...uh..."  
  
"What were you doing? Why'd you lock the door?" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
He stared at me for a second like I had grown another head. "A circle. I was doing a circle."  
  
It was a blunt lie. He knew I knew that. "You did a circle? Okay," I said slowly, going along with it. "Then why did you lock the door?"  
  
"Come inside." He looked uncomfortable. Hunter pulled me in the room and closed the door behind me.  
  
I pulled my arm free. "Why did you lock the door?" I pressed.  
  
"Fine. I was shopping around for a ring for you," he pointed to the laptop that was on his desk. "One better than that," Hunter motioned to the ring on my finger.  
  
I held my hand that had the ring on it. "You gave me this. I love it. I don't want another one." I really didn't. And Hunter's budget was pretty small.  
  
"I know. But, I want you to have something better," he smiled.  
  
I knew he was still lying. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me what you were doing, I don't care." A lie for a lie. "I'm going to sleep, it's late." It was eleven already. And to think, Hunter had proposed just two hours ago, and we were already fighting.  
  
"Morgan, come on," he put out his hands helplessly.  
  
I looked at him questioningly. He let out a long breath and put his hands behind his head. "Goodnight," I said sweetly.  
  
He flopped down in his desk chair helplessly and watched me get into my pajamas. He was still sitting in the chair as I climbed into bed.  
  
I stared at him. "Come to bed." I had calmed down some. I never wanted him to lie to me.  
  
He looked up from the floor and nodded. Hunter stripped down to his boxers and slid under the sheets.  
  
I rolled over onto my side. Hunter wrapped his arms around me, snuggling close. "Mmm. This is nice," he mumbled into my shoulder.  
  
I smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. Hunter kissed up my neck to my cheek. I laughed, and he lay back down on his pillow. His arms were still wrapped around me.  
  
I rolled over. "Why'd you lie to me? I thought we agreed to have complete honesty between us." I still couldn't believe that Hunter tried to cover up what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan." He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
I managed a weak smile. "Don't lie to me anymore."  
  
"I promise." He pulled me close. "Complete honesty from now on."  
  
That reminded me. "Where'd you go this morning?" I stared into those green eyes that I loved.  
  
"Red Kill. Anything else?"  
  
I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. "What happened to you tonight? Why were you so cold to your parents?"  
  
He stared at me. "I was just tired and let out some anger about our argument."  
  
I shook my head. "Goodnight." I turned so my back was to him.  
  
In a few minutes, I heard his even breathing. I stayed awake. Something didn't feel right. Moira kicked in agreement. 


	18. Morning over Night

Cal's POV:  
  
We drove home in silence for the most part. I caught Morgan staring at me and turned to her to ask, "What?"  
  
She laughed and told me nothing. Morgan was happy, and I had created that.  
  
Nothing could ruin how I felt now, NOTHING. Except...  
  
I saw Fiona Niall coming down the path towards us. This was the woman who had ruined my parents' marriage. I hated her for hurting Mom. Yet, Morgan had killed her. I shook my head, watching them hug, Morgan had killed her out of self-defense, and Fiona knew damn well what she had been doing. I wanted to hurt her. All thoughts of being Hunter disappeared. I wanted to see her, Daniel, and all of their bastard children dead. I wanted to feel their last heat beat.  
  
"Giomanach," Fiona said with a sugary falseness. All of my rage and plans were showing through my eyes. Morgan looked up at me with horror.  
  
Hunter would never look at his mother like that, despite the fact that she was a conniving bitch who had seduced my father into leaving Mom. I forced a smile and went inside, leaving Morgan and Daniel's whore in confusion.  
  
Inside, I saw my father. I had not seen him since I was very young and hardly remembered his face. But his rough smile and voice had not changed. It hit a chord in my heart. Half of me wanted to hug him and tell him that I forgave him for abandoning us, but the other half of me wanted to kill him slowly, giving him a taste of all the pain he had inflicted on my family.  
  
"Hunter, I wanted to tell you. I'm reading up on a few things that could make the spell that stops the Dark Wave faster but just as potent. If you're free sometime, I'd like to talk to you about it."  
  
We both looked up when Morgan and Fiona walked in. I couldn't take being with both of them at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to bed, love." I tried not to bolt upstairs.  
  
When I was safely inside the room, I let out a heavy sigh. I felt horrible for leaving Morgan alone with them, but I had had all I could stand. I became me again, so I locked the door in case Morgan came upstairs.  
  
I felt them talking about me downstairs, but I didn't care. They needed to leave soon, so my hate wouldn't be so blatantly obvious.  
  
Telephone. I looked around for one to call Ciaran. I lunged for the cheap thing. Hunter was so poor. What DID Morgan see in him?  
  
Come on, come on, I thought. "Hello?" answered Ciaran sleepily.  
  
"Ciaran. I can barely stand this. Both of his parents are here." I was so on edge that I couldn't think.  
  
I heard him stifle a laugh. "Well, you could leave and give Hunter back to Morgan."  
  
"Never. Not when I'm engaged." I laughed, thinking of how Giomanach would react to that.  
  
There was a long silence. "Engaged? You asked Morgan to marry you?"  
  
"I'm coming to see you very early in the morning tomorrow. I want to tell him."  
  
"He's barely recovered since this morning. Don't you want to give him a break?" He stopped suddenly, as if keeping something from me.  
  
"No. Morgan is coming up the stairs. I have to go"  
  
I heard the line go dead. No goodbye. I shrugged and put the phone back on the receiver.  
  
Morgan knocked on the door, "Hunter?"  
  
Oh shit. "One second!" I still looked like me, I thought as I started to reach for the lock.  
  
"Hunter, is everything alright?" Morgan tried the doorknob, found it was locked, and cast out her senses. I blocked myself from her.  
  
I muttered the spell that changed me into Hunter. I felt my bones grow and stifled a scream. When I was changed back into my bastard half-brother, I opened the laptop that was on the desk and turned it on; I needed an excuse for what I was doing.  
  
I took one last look around the room and opened the door. "Sorry...I was...uh..." What was I going to tell her?  
  
"What were you doing? Why'd you lock the door?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
I stared at her. "A circle. I was doing a circle," I spat out. That was the least convincing lie I'd ever told.  
  
"You did a circle? Okay. Then why did you lock the door?" And she wasn't convinced.  
  
"Come inside," was all I could think of to say just now. I pulled her into the room and shut the door so that our unwelcome guests wouldn't hear anything and figure me out.  
  
She broke free of my grip. I stared at my hand for a second; I had made her angry with me. "Why did you lock the door?"  
  
Why? Um...what could I tell her? I caught sight of the ring on her finger that she was absentmindedly playing with. Perfect. "Fine," I said in false exasperation. "I was shopping around for a ring for you," I threw my arm out to the laptop. "One better than that." Where had she gotten that? It was overly plain and an eyesore to me.  
  
She looked hurt. "You gave me this. I love it. I don't want another one."  
  
Oops. No wonder it was so boring and cheap-looking. Think fast. "I know. But, I want you to have something better," I smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Fine. If you don't want to tell me what you were doing, I don't care." She looked at me, hurt, and I knew she did care...She cared very much. I had hurt her, and I felt like a piece of shit because of it. I wanted so badly to make her stop feeling pain, but if I told her the truth there would be no chance of being with her. "I'm going to sleep, it's late." She glanced over at the clock. I checked my watch. Eleven o'clock.  
  
I put out my hands to try and appeal to her. "Morgan, come on."  
  
She smiled and there was a glimmer of hope for me. "Goodnight." And all of my hope was crushed.  
  
I sank down into a chair and watched her change into her pajamas with my head in my hand. Morgan got into bed and looked over at me. "Come to bed." She looked less angry.  
  
I nearly jumped up after nodding. I was going to spend the night with Morgan, something that that bastard had done for over a month.  
  
She smiled and rolled over. Open invitation. I wrapped my arms around her. "Mmm. This is nice," I whispered with my mouth pressed to her shoulder. Morgan touched my cheek lovingly. I kissed up her neck, hoping to extend the invitation, to her jaw. She giggled, and I fell back to my side of the bed, keeping my arms around her.  
  
She turned over to face me. Time to face the music, I thought. Morgan studied my face seriously. "Why'd you lie to me? I thought we agreed to have complete honesty between us."  
  
Goddess, Hunter was righteously stupid. I wanted to say, "I never agreed to that," but thought better of it. Instead I brushed her face tenderly, "I'm sorry Morgan."  
  
She smiled. "Don't lie to me anymore."  
  
"I promise. Complete honesty from now on." Already, I had lied. But, it was what she wanted to hear, and it was what Hunter would say. So, I said it. I had no intention of holding it up, but words were just words. And it was not sealed with blood nor did I swear on the Goddess.  
  
Morgan looked like she wanted to test my words. "Where'd you go this morning?"  
  
To dispose of your lover whom I hate and traded places with to be with you. "Red Kill. Anything else?" Nothing more, please, I begged silently.  
  
She seemed convinced on the last one. "What happened to you tonight? Why were you so cold to your parents?"  
  
"I was just tired and let out some anger about our argument." Please accept that.  
  
"Goodnight." She showed me her back.  
  
That went well, I thought. It wasn't the way I had wanted out first night together to end.  
  
I fell asleep thinking of how much faster the news of my marrying Morgan would kill Giomanach. Morgan was still awake when my eyes closed.  
  
ThE nExT mOrNiNg  
  
I woke up around four in the morning, and naturally, Morgan was still asleep. I got up quietly and dressed. Morgan groaned in her sleep, I smiled.  
  
I made it out the door and to the car without waking anyone up. Great, another drive to Manhattan. Just what I wanted to do. I thought of the probable results of my visit, and it made me happier than being with Morgan last night.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I love the reviews! Thanks. I'll try to keep updating, but I may not be able to for a month for vacation. Review please!! 


	19. Come Back to Me

Ciaran's POV:  
  
I was crouched near the Seeker. "Here," I nudged him awake with my foot.  
  
He looked up at me with a sharp glare. His eyes went from my face to the cup of tea in my hand.  
  
I sighed. "Drink. You haven't eaten anything in days." This was as close to an apology as I could get.  
  
Giomanach shook his head. "No."  
  
I closed my eyes. "Look. There's nothing in it."  
  
His eyes darted around the room. His swollen body was nearly completely covered with bruises. I winced when I saw how his ribs did not go the way they were supposed to and how the skin over on of his leg bones was stretched tight with it nearly breaking through. Hunter reached up and took the mug. He drank deeply, finishing the tea quickly.  
  
Spruithean came in, "Sgath is here."  
  
I looked back at Giomanach, expecting to see fear in his eyes at Cal's name, but I only saw raw hatred.  
  
I took the mug and left wordlessly.  
  
Cal was standing in the foyer, waiting. "Dammit, I told you not to come," I said angrily. My revelation yesterday about how much Cal and Angus had in common made me feel more anger at Cal than Hunter for impregnating my daughter and stripping me of my powers. Angus had taken half of my soul from me, nothing Hunter could ever do would equal that, not even murder me. Cal was taking half of Hunter's soul from him, but then, he was getting me back my magick, which was all that mattered now.  
  
He smirked, "not when I have such great news to tell people." His eyes flickered to the door that was between him and his half brother.  
  
Spruithean looked at me confusedly. "Morgan and he are engaged," I told him.  
  
His eyes widened, "Neimidh," he began. I glared at him, and Spruithean closed his mouth.  
  
"Sgath, you do not understand. The more you come here, the more likely Morgan or someone else will figure you out. Do not come here again without severe need. Do I need to tell you what severe need means?" I snapped.  
  
Cal looked at me defiantly. "No. And you," he challenged, "shouldn't try to protect him so damn much. He is your power source."  
  
"Fine, Sgath. Go." I stood aside.  
  
Hunter's POV:  
  
Cal came through the doorway with a smug smile. Just looking at him made my blood boil. He had spent the whole night next to the woman I loved. I would have killed him right then if half the bones in my body hadn't been broken.  
  
He bent down near me. "I can see why you like sleeping with Morgan."  
  
No. He couldn't have. Morgan wouldn't have. Goddess, please no. I stared at him with hatred.  
  
He smirked at me, "she's good."  
  
My love. Mine. My Morgan. Not his. She didn't know. Goddess. My anger and pain, not from my body but in my heart, made me delusional. This and all of the pain of my life before Morgan made me want to die. I choked back tears.  
  
"How did you force her to do it? Did you hold her down? I swear to the Goddess, if you ever hurt her or my daughter, I will make living more painful than any death of the face of this earth." How menacing coming from a man lying on the ground with torn clothes, broken bones, and covered in bruises.  
  
My words carried their desired meaning. Cal stared at me in horror for an instant but then regained composure. "I'll remember that threat."  
  
"It's not a threat," I growled. "It's a promise." (A/N: If any of you have seen Hidalgo, that's where I got it from. I thought it was a good line for how he feels right now.)  
  
He laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. The reason I came here. Yesterday, I found Morgan at Bree's after I left here, and I asked Morgan to marry me."  
  
Oh Goddess. Please be joking. My heart began to beat faster against my broken ribs. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain. I began praying that My Love had said no and left him.  
  
"She's my fiancée now. Thrilled about it too." He studied the back of his hand for a second, waiting for my reaction.  
  
Goddess, why do you do this to me? No. I dropped my gaze from his face.  
  
"Don't worry brother," he spat, "I'll provide for her better than you could ever. She's mine." He smiled at me and got up to leave.  
  
I struggled to find my voice. "Doesn't it bother you? That she said yes to you, thinking it was me? And that you have to look like me for her to even look at you without hatred or tell you that she loves you? Morgan thinks it's me she's in bed with, holding, and saying 'I love you' to. She would rather die than be with you. So, Sgath. How does it feel?"  
  
He turned to me angrily. Cal kicked me in the side with everything he had in him. Not much, but it hurt since my body was broken. "Your bastard child will not live to see light. I promise you that," he screamed. He drew back and kicked me again, this time in the face.  
  
I laughed. Morgan will never recognize me at this rate. Cal took my laugher as me saying "hit me."  
  
Ciaran came in just as Cal drew back to hit me again. "Sgath! Leave now. Morgan will start to suspect something if you are not back when she wakes up.  
  
Cal nodded and pushed past Ciaran with a final glare at me.  
  
I dropped to the ground when they had both gone and cried. Morgan was meant to be my wife, not his. I wanted to hold her again. And now he was going to kill my daughter. I closed my eyes, remembering her beautiful eyes, her smile, her laugh. I wanted to remember holding her near me and being able to sense Moira in her belly. I wondered how much bigger my love's stomach had gotten. Oh Morgan. I need you so badly. I realized then that she didn't know how much I loved her. No words could express everything that I felt for her. If—no— when I saw her again I would never let her go and show her my all of my love for her.  
  
Goddess, if you let me see her again, be near her... What sort of Goddess would take away everyone I loved? First my parents, then my brother, and when I had finally gotten my parents back and fallen in love with the most perfect woman in the world and now about to have a baby with her. The answer came to me. None. In that moment, I withdrew all of my love for the Goddess. She had never done anything but harm me and those whom I love. "No more." My heart hurt. "NO," I yelled thickly. "Do you hear me?! No more! Leave me be!" I screamed to the room.  
  
I collapsed in a heap, trying to draw my legs into me. "Why?" I choked. "What could I have possibly done to deserve this? The love of my life, come back to me. No one deserves this. Oh, God." I was sobbing hard. I drew my hand up to my face and covered my eyes. "Morgan!! Please, someone!" I felt like my soul had just been ripped from me. "Let me die! What? You can take away everything that matters to me, but you can't go ahead and kill me?!"  
  
"Hunter, my love." I looked up.  
  
"Morgan," I gasped. She was standing in front of me in the skirt and shirt she had worn on Beltane with her long hair flowing freely. I dropped my gaze to her stomach; it was very full with our child.  
  
Morgan came over to me, placing her hand on my cheek. I pressed my face against it, cupping her small hand with mine and brought it to my lips. Fresh tears came.  
  
"Oh my love, don't cry. I'm here now."  
  
I managed a nod. "How?" I could feel her warmth: she was real.  
  
She smiled, stroking my face. I winced when her hand grazed a fresh cut and bruise. "What have they done to you?" Her own voice was as tearful as my own.  
  
I couldn't tell her, but I had to apologize to her for something. Making her cry. "My darling. I'm so sorry." I touched her stomach. Moira kicked, making me laugh.  
  
Morgan smiled, "for what, love? You have never done anything to hurt me."  
  
"For everything and anything. Not being there." I sat up.  
  
"Don't." She pushed me back down gently, placing my head in her lap. My hand stroked her belly, and with every second, I felt a burst of pride and new love. Morgan traced my face, neck, and chest. Everywhere she touched, I felt a pleasant burning sensation. She was healing me. After a few minutes, she stopped her hand, and I felt my face. It didn't hurt at all.  
  
"Thank-you, my love." I brought her hands to my lips again.  
  
My darling smiled tenderly but then looked sad. "When will you come back to me? To us all? I love you so much, and I miss you. I don't want anyone else but you. Please, Hunter. Come back. I can't do this on my own. I need you...We need you." Morgan touched her stomach.  
  
"Don't you think I want to? You are my world, but they won't let me. I love you so much, Morgan." I sat up, and this time she didn't stop me.  
  
Morgan was crying. "This isn't right. This isn't fair. We had everything. Why do they keep keeping us from being happy?"  
  
"Sweetie, don't cry. Oh my darling." I pulled her into me, cradling her against my healed chest. The bruises were still there, but she had healed the bones.  
  
Morgan sat back up. "Hunter, I love you so much. No one can keep us apart forever, though, right? If we never see each other in life then when we die..." she trailed off because of her tears.  
  
It killed me to see her this hurt. And I had caused it. "Morgan, don't talk like that. We will be together again. Soon." I pushed my hand into her dark hair and studied her face, especially her eyes. "You are so beautiful," I said hoarsely.  
  
She laughed softly through her tears.  
  
I kissed her gently. She relaxed against my chest. "Morgan, I love you. Always remember that."  
  
I felt her nod. My arms were around her, holding her close, and my chin rested on the top of her head. This is what I wanted more than anything: to have my love close to me. I had to warn her. "Morgan. How are you even here?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He..." I stopped in the middle of the word. She didn't know. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Talking to you, and then falling asleep."  
  
She didn't know. I was just a dream for her, and Cal lied. They hadn't made love. "Then, what did you mean 'you miss me?'"  
  
"I don't know. You've been so different lately. I don't like it at all. I love you like this, when you're the Hunter I fell in love with."  
  
She could tell the difference. I closed my eyes in happiness. "Then you have to know some things, Love. It isn't me. Protect our child, especially from me. Er...the man who looks like me. He will try to hurt her."  
  
Morgan's hand flew to her chest, and she gasped in pain.  
  
"What is it?" I grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"I have to go, Hunter. I love you so much." She kissed me forcefully.  
  
When I opened my eyes, she had disappeared. "Morgan? Come back!" I yelled. "I love you!"  
  
Ciaran came in and watched me cry. "You really love her don't you?"  
  
That would probably be the dumbest question that anyone had ever asked me. "With everything I have and more. Please, either give me her back or kill me. Life without her is not life. She makes me who I am. There is no point in living if I am not with Morgan."  
  
He looked down. "That's how I felt about Maeve. She was my reason for breathing, but Angus took her from me, and my soul was destroyed."  
  
Maybe there was hope in this man. "And you had a daughter with her. Wouldn't you have liked to have known her? Watched her grow up with your soul mate? That was going to be my future with Morgan, but Cal..." I broke off.  
  
"Stole her."  
  
I nodded. "He doesn't love her. No matter how much money he has, he can't provide for her or Moira the way I would. Cal only wants to hurt me and gain the only person who loves me like Morgan does in the process."  
  
He looked at me for an instant. "Moira?"  
  
"Our daughter. Please. I know you're angry with Morgan but at least think of your granddaughter. Don't let her grow up without her real father."  
  
Ciaran stared up at the ceiling. "I can't do that. I am truly sorry. But for what it's worth, I know how you feel."  
  
"You did not have this happen to you. Whatever pain you went through with Maeve cannot come close to this. I know I have a daughter, and my own half brother is with the woman I love more than anything! And I'm a prisoner and am forced to live with the knowledge that Morgan is going to marry that bastard!" I was yelling now.  
  
"I cannot change that. Morgan said yes."  
  
"To me. She said yes to me. Not Cal." I was calmer now. "We were meant to be together. Why do you want your daughter to go through the same thing you and Maeve went through?" It hurt to say Morgan's name. She had healed me, but how? I had seen my beautiful love one last time. I closed my eyes tightly. It was time to face facts: I was never going to see her until we were together in death. I would never hold my daughter. Cal had stolen all that had made my life bearable from me.  
  
"I don't. Cal right now has more power than I do, and I need my power back," he sighed. "But here's what I will do, once I take your power, I won't kill you. We'll put you in the rest home for witches where I was." He smiled as if this was reassuring.  
  
"Take it now and kill me or give me Morgan back." That's all I wanted: to die.  
  
Ciaran looked shocked at my reaction. "Most witches beg for us to not take their magick from them. They see it as being taken from the Goddess."  
  
I stared at him directly in the eyes that were so like Morgan's. I missed her more than anything. "There is no Goddess."  
  
He smiled wisely. "Really? Then how did Morgan come here? Oh yes, I know. That's how you were healed."  
  
I stared at him. I had no idea what to say to that.  
  
He dropped his head to his chest and rose to leave. 


	20. Obvious

Morgan's POV:  
  
I woke up with tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes and clutching at my chest. I looked around to see where I was and saw that I was in Hunter and my room, not in that cell. I licked my lips, trying to find any traces of the Hunter I truly loved, because the man I fell asleep next to was nothing like the one I had seen in my dream. The nightmare hurt to think about. Hunter had been in so much pain, crying, and screaming for someone to kill him because I wasn't there. What the hell was that? Was that the future?  
  
I looked down to my stomach. Hunter warned me that he was going to try and hurt Moira. I prayed that the Goddess wouldn't allow it.  
  
Where was he today? I fell back against my pillows, closing my eyes. Hunter had been so kind, so loving, so...Hunter. Not the Hunter who had been here yesterday but the one I had seen crying in pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes. Hunter Niall was always so strong for me, for everyone. I had no idea as to what could have forced him to resort to that.  
  
I cast out my senses and found him in the kitchen. Sky, Fiona, and Daniel weren't home. We were alone.  
  
I dragged myself into the shower, trying to push the emotions I had sensed in the cell down but couldn't. Why did the Goddess send me there? It had been real. I had felt his warmth, the blood from his cuts, and seen the way his bones were broken. My hand went to my lips. It felt like it had been an eternity since I had felt his kiss that made my knees buckle.  
  
After a quick shower, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt of Hunter's. It smelled like him, I realized.  
  
Hunter was still in the kitchen when I came down the stairs. "Good Morning." Hunter kissed me quickly. For that quick of a kiss, he used too much tongue (A/N: Yeah, I couldn't remember how Cate Tiernan described Cal's kisses, so I chose something a little more sexual than affectionate. Okay...On with the story).  
  
"Morning. What are you doing?" I stood on tiptoes to see over his shoulder.  
  
He laughed at my expression and wrapped his arm around my waist. Hunter's hand brushed my belly; he winced and moved his arm to around my shoulders.  
  
That was weird. He usually is happy to see or feel that I'm pregnant. "What?" I pushed away from him.  
  
(A/N: Tralala...I'm changing the POV for a second...) Cal's POV:  
  
I felt how full her stomach was getting and winced. It made me sick to think that that child was from my bastard-of-a-half-brother.  
  
She looked at me as though I had slapped her. "What?"  
  
Morgan had seen me wince. I had no idea as to how I would explain, so I played dumb, "What 'what?'"  
  
She shook her head. "What do you think?" Morgan threw out her hands to the side.  
  
Oh shit. Her "love" for Hunter had broken through the one I had cast. Giomanach must have had more practice with them and made one much stronger than mine. I had to make her a potion. That was my last resort to undo his magick and get her back. "I don't know. I'm sorry if I made you upset."  
  
She sighed, "again. Hunter, we never fight this much, if at all."  
  
I saw the window of opportunity. "Morgan, maybe it's because of the baby. Maybe we're not ready to be parents. Your dad was probably right."  
  
She looked at me horrified. "What the hell does that mean?" she yelled.  
  
"I'm just saying, Morgan..."  
  
She cut me off "you're just saying," she repeated.  
  
It didn't work. "Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
She looked at me for a second then looked at the floor. "I'm going out for a while."  
  
I nodded. She walked out of the kitchen and then slammed the front door shut.  
  
I told you not to try and hurt the child!! Ciaran's furious voice rang through my mind with such force that my nose started to bleed.  
  
I swore and closed my mind to everyone.  
  
Morgan's POV:  
  
I could not believe that he had just hinted at the fact that he wanted to abort the baby. I would never do that no matter what happened. I had promised the Hunter in my dream to keep her safe, especially from him.  
  
I drove all the way to Red Kill, where I saw Sky's car parked outside of the entrance to Practical Magick.  
  
"'Lo Morgan," Finn smiled.  
  
"Hi," I returned the smile and saw Alyce come out from the back room.  
  
"Morgan, it's nice to see you dear. Come, I have some tea for you."  
  
Daniel, Fiona, and Sky were all waiting for me when I entered. No one said anything.  
  
Daniel broke the silence, "Morgan, what did Hunter say when you spoke to him last night?"  
  
I closed my eyes, but it felt like an eternity since last night. "He said that he acted like that because he was tired and he was blowing off steam from the argument we had the morning before."  
  
I looked over at Alyce. She smiled warmly and squeezed my hand.  
  
"What?" There was something that they were keeping from me.  
  
"I don't know Morgan," Sky responded. "But I've never seen him act like that before."  
  
I nodded. They were as concerned as I was, so I chose not to worry them by telling them about my dream or this morning.  
  
"After yesterday morning, I scried for him. All I saw was him in a dark room, hurt. But then, after I got back from the airport, he was there. And without a scratch."  
  
Fiona had stayed silent this entire time. Daniel noticed and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head the same way Hunter had done in my dream.  
  
"He is different, nothing like when he found us or when we were in England," she managed.  
  
I remembered the way he had glared at Fiona yesterday; it had hurt her more than she was willing to let on.  
  
I suddenly felt helpless. "What can we do?"  
  
Alyce looked over to the three of them, then to me. "All we can do is wait."  
  
Wait for what, I wondered.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked that one. Review! Review!! And thanks to everyone who have been sending me reviews! They're awesome! For the next chapter, I'm going to skip ahead a little. If you absolutely hate that idea, let me know. 


	21. The Ring

I called Ciaran today about my problem. He apparently brewed a potion that he never got to use for Maeve. It takes a little less than a month for it to come to its full potency, so that should be just enough time. Morgan still hasn't figured anything out, or so I think. This is my last resort to get her over Hunter and back fully with me. The potion not only makes the drinker fall in love, but it also makes them not question strange behavior or go against anything their lover says or does. Sadly, Morgan must now be my puppet instead of my flamethrower and I her puppeteer. --Sgath  
  
Cal's POV:  
  
I glanced at Ciaran's Book of Shadows, which had the recipe for the potion. The potion had turned a clear red, like blood from a heart; it was ready.  
  
I grabbed the mug that was sitting on the desk, waiting. Once the potion was poured in, I cast a glamour that made it taste and look like tea.  
  
"Morgan?" I called when I saw her down the hall.  
  
"There you are. I need to talk to you." Her face was set, deliberate but sad.  
  
It was now or never. "Love, I made you some tea."  
  
She smiled weakly, "Hunter, not now."  
  
"Please, it'll help your stomach." I made the most pleading face I could.  
  
Morgan laughed and brought the cup to her mouth. She caught me staring at her, "what?"  
  
Shit. "Nothing. You're just beautiful."  
  
Morgan circled her hand over the cup, muttering a cooling spell. I stifled a smile when she took the first sip. Something flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked coyly.  
  
She stared at me with a new fascination. "Perfect. This tea is really good."  
  
It worked. "Well I'm glad you like it."  
  
I walked over to her, and saw that she had finished her tea. She was mine. I bent down, brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. She kissed me back with a passion that I had never received from her before. I licked my lips when we came up for air. Morgan's eyes were still closed.  
  
"I have something for you." I pushed my hand in my pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.  
  
Morgan's hand went out to touch it. I opened it slowly, watching her eyes.  
  
She gasped when she saw the ring. I had bought it the second I had seen it; it had a large diamond set in white gold with a leaf design around the gem.  
  
She stared up into my eyes, "Hunter. I don't know what to say."  
  
I smiled, "don't say anything then." I kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Thank-you. This is...this is...Wow." She was definitely at a loss for words.  
  
"Now you can stop wearing that ring," I pointed at the one on her finger that Giomanach had given her.  
  
Morgan looked hurt. "I don't want to get rid of it."  
  
Time to test how well the potion worked. I took her hand with the old ring on it in mine. "But where will you put the engagement one?"  
  
Morgan smiled slowly. "I guess I don't need this anymore."  
  
She unclenched her fist in mine, and I slid off the cheap ring and exchanged it for the newer one. Morgan took her hand back from mine and admired the ring.  
  
I tossed her old ring into the side of the room, and Morgan threw her arms around my neck. "I love you," she whispered with her mouth centimeters away from my ear.  
  
I hated the way her stomach felt against me but loved how her lips felt on my ear. The potion had worked just as well as Ciaran had said it would.  
  
Two hours before   
  
Sky's POV:  
  
"He's probably just been nervous about the baby," Morgan said, trying to defend my cousin.  
  
"Morgan," I said kindly. "I've never seen him act like the way he has for the past month or more!"  
  
"So, how do you want to explain it?" she said, exasperated.  
  
Daniel shook his head, "I honestly don't know."  
  
Daniel and Fiona, though they meant well, didn't know Hunter the way I did, and they never would.  
  
"It's like he's become another person completely," I shook my head with confusion.  
  
Morgan nodded slowly, turning the ring he had given her on her finger. She loved that thing, and he had been so proud of when he had bought it.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Sky, what do you think?" Hunter pointed to a ring in the counter of Practical Magick.  
  
"For Morgan...umm..." I tried to be gentle.  
  
He let out a long breath and ran his hand over his head, making it stick up. "I've never done this before."  
  
He reminded me of a kid trying to find the right puppy to take home. I laughed. "Funny, I couldn't tell."  
  
He glared at me for a second or two before smiling. "I just don't want to get her the wrong one." He looked down, and when he turned his head up to me, he was smiling. "She means the world to me."  
  
This was all too cute. My cousin was head-over-heels in love with Morgan.  
  
"I know. You say it at least four times a day."  
  
"I'm sorry...I just..."  
  
I cut him off, "for Morgan, try something simple."  
  
He nodded, studying the rings in the case. Hunter went around to the other jewelry counter. "Sky?" I looked up. "I think I found the one."  
  
I went over to where he was standing. It was all too perfect. "She'll like that one."  
  
--- End of Flashback---  
  
"Sky, have you heard anything for the past few minutes?" Daniel asked sternly.  
  
Oops. "Oh, sorry, no. Just had a daydream, that's all."  
  
"I can go talk to him, try and find out what the problem is," Morgan offered.  
  
"Morgan, this is hard for me to say, but Daniel and I were talking about this last night," Fiona began. "But we think that if maybe you leave for a few days, we might be able to find out the problem."  
  
Morgan and I stared at them in disbelief. I spoke first, "No. This is the first year that I've ever seen him truly happy since he was about eight years old. I don't want him to go back into that moody, pining for Morgan stage he was in for two weeks when Morgan and he broke up in winter. For both weeks, I think he ate maybe one dinner and that's it. It almost drove him crazy. I don't want to ever see him like that again...ever." I glanced over at Morgan, who looked uncomfortable. There was something that she wasn't telling us.  
  
"Oh no, Sky, not permanently, just for two or three days," Daniel blurted.  
  
"It's your choice Morgan," I told her.  
  
"I miss the old Hunter. I'll do it." Morgan rose gracefully for someone who was six months pregnant.  
  
A/N: There you all go, hope you liked it. Review, Review!! 


	22. Telltale eyes

**Fiona's POV:**

I looked over at Daniel after Morgan had gone upstairs. I didn't want this any more than Morgan or Sky did. I remembered how happy my son had been when he told us about their baby, and with Morgan he was lighter than when he was with anyone else. He and Daniel were so much alike. They both were serious with dry humors, and they both were devoted to everything in life. Hunter recently though, was not Hunter.

"I can't believe this," Sky said furiously.

"Sky, I don't like this anymore than you do," I told her with my head in my hand.

She let out a long breath and nodded.

I knew she thought we would never know Hunter the way she would, but I knew my son when I saw him. This was not my son.

Morgan came down the stairs and nothing could have prepared me for what she was going to say.

Sky went up to her, grabbed her hand, and glared at Morgan for a second. "What the hell?" Sky yelled.

Morgan stared at her then pulled her hand back. "What?"

"Where'd you get that ring?"

I looked over at Morgan's hand that was now hanging by her side. The ring was beautiful, but the one she always wore was gone.

"Hunter gave it to me."

"He can't afford that!" Sky yelled.

"Sky," Daniel stood up, silencing her. "What did he say when you told him, Morgan?"

"I didn't."

"What?" I stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because. I just didn't. I love him, and I was stupid to think that anything was wrong with him. He's just changed a bit, and he's better for that," Morgan relaxed her shoulders a bit. "Look, Hunter's taking my out to dinner, so I'll see you all later."

Hunter came down the stairs just then with his and Morgan's coats. "Ready, Love?" He put his arm around her shoulder and led her out the door, slamming it behind them.

"Her eyes are different," Sky claimed after keeping silent for a few minutes.

I had noticed that too. "I know, Sky. I just don't know what could have made her change her mind like that."

"A potion, that's what," Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Oh, Goddess. We'd never get the real Hunter back unless Morgan was able to help, and if she was under a spell, there was nothing we could do.

"Well," Sky breathed. "If you two are just going to sit around and do nothing but despair, I'm going to go find Hunter." She got up, stormed out of the room and went out the front door, grabbing her coat as she left.

Oh, Goddess, I hope we can find him.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but school started, and my teachers are homework happy. Let me know what you all think. Review, Review!! 


	23. Unbearable Pain

**Sky's POV:**

"DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!!" I threw the spell book that I was reading at Practical Magick off the table. I put my head in my hands. I hadn't been able to find a spell that described what Morgan was under. No non-spelled Morganno Hunter.

"Sky?" Alyce pushed back the curtain. She looked at the book on the floor. "No luck I guess."

I pressed my eyes shut so hard it almost hurt. I wanted my cousin back. My throat burned with tears of frustration, and all I could do was shake my head.

I felt all of Alyce's exasperation coming off of her in waves. It was nowhere near what I felt. "Sky? Could it not be enough for now to let Morgan be happy? I don't think it's very healthy right now for her to have all this stress."

I stared at her. "What is it with everyone? Does no one understand? Morgan is under a spell! She loves Hunter more than any of us can ever imagine!! Right now, Morgan is pregnant with Hunter's child; she deserves to be with him!! Not with some other bastard pretending to be him!! I will not give up on finding Hunter!! He could be dead by the time everyone thinks that Morgan can stand stress again!!" I was so angry that everyone was so willing to let Hunter go. He had never given up on anyone in his entire life.

Alyce nodded, looking shocked. I glanced down at my hands, feeling horrible for yelling at Alyce like that. But it was the truth.

I looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight, and there were still six or seven more huge books piled on the table in front of me. I sighed and returned to pouring over them, looking for a way to get Morgan back to normal.

**Hunter's POV:**

I closed my eyes again, bringing my hand up to my cheek. I was trying to remember what Morgan's hand on my skin felt like. It was so hard here. I needed her so much.

My head fell against the wall and slid down it until I was lying on my side in a heap. I felt my heart slow down. I wanted to die more than anything in the world. I knew that if I was out with Morgan right now, I would not be with her. I would have to watch Cal be with her.

The door slid back, letting light spill in. Justine came in with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Hello Hunter."

"Get the hell away from me." I braced myself. I didn't want her to kiss me again. I had to tell Morgan about that already. She would have to understand.

"Leighalaghniata," she whispered seductively, close to my ear.

Shit. "Justine. No. I love Morgan. Don't do this."

She glared at me playfully. "She's not here now. I'm here." She took my hand. I pulled back, trying to back away from her. "Relax, Leighalaghniata. Give me your hand." She took my hand again, this time I couldn't refuse.

Justine smiled. She placed my hand on her breast. I flinched. "NO!" I tried to pull back, but my true name made me stop. She pressed closer to me, and I pressed even harder against the wall, away from her.

"Don't worry. Leighalaghniata, make love to me."

Goddess. Morgan. "No, Justine. Please. I can't do that. I'm with Morgan."

"And she has no problem making love to Calhoun."

"She thinks he's me." That's it. That has to be. I was near tears. Morgan.

Justine kissed me hard on the mouth. I pressed my body against the wall again. I pulled my face away, letting out a yell. She moved on to my neck, taking off her shirt and sliding off her wool skirt.

Goddess. After this, I could never face Morgan again. Even if I ever made it out again, Morgan could never look at me the same way again. We would never be able to have a family together. Right now, I was losing everything that was important in life.

A/N: Sorry everyone. That last chapter was kind of weak. I'll try to update more often. I just haven't had time. Anyway... R&R 


	24. Nerves

_We have not been able to find him. My heart breaks every time I look down the hall. They moved out last month, when Morgan was nearly eight months pregnant. They live in an apartment closer to Red Kill now. Hunter, I know, wouldn't have the money to afford the monthly rent and support Morgan and himself. The only joy I feel now is when Morgan comes to visit, and even that's rare. I'm surprised that Giomanach lets her come, even more so that he's still letting Bethany, Alyce, and I help her when the baby comes. All I can think about is that I will never see my son again...and my granddaughter...Well "Giomanach" will never let me see her as long as Morgan is under the spell. She can't see past the spell, and as long as she can't, she is under his complete will._

_---Loinnear_

**Hunter's POV:**

Oh my love. My darling. Could you ever forgive me? Could I ever forgive me? Why wasn't I strong enough to say no? To push her away?

"I'm so sorry Morgan. Please. Please. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry for betraying you again. I'm sorry that I'm not there right now, for not being as strong as you need me to be. I'm sorry for everything," I cried into the ground in a heap. I was vaguely aware of Justine watching my naked form shake and sob helplessly, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered any more.

"Hunter, stop," she said with dry annoyance, as she pulled on her clothing. "Don't act like it hurt that much or like you didn't enjoy it."

"How the hell do you think I can fucking enjoy that? You..." I looked up at her with hate. "I can't even begin to think of what you are. You know I love Morgan, that I refused to be with you because she's my soul mate, and yet you came here..." I stopped. I had hurt Morgan so much when I had kissed Justine. Now I can't go back to Morgan. She won't take me.

"She doesn't love you. She loves Sgath. She always has. You were just a passing fascination until he came back? Don't you see, Hunter?" Justine bent down to stroke my cheek. "Morgan used you. Are you even sure that that child is yours?"

I grabbed her hand and threw it away from me violently. "She loves me as much as I love her. Moira is my daughter, and you have no right whatsoever to say that she isn't mine."

She stood up slowly, watching me with interest. "Well, Hunter, in that case, I hope I don't end up pregnant. Because that could look really bad for you, couldn't it? Kind of like you ran away from her? Think about it."

Just what I needed. I should die now, maybe then I could stop hurting Morgan, Goddess knows that's all I've ever done.

I reached for my clothing but found that I didn't have the energy to put them on.

I finally fell back and went into a state of delirium, watching a young girl running in a field and laughing. Her hair was tangled and full of leaves and tiny branches.

I reached out to her; she grinned and let out another high pitched squeal of laughter that made my heart leap. "Come," I said to her. She ran to my arms; I picked her up and spun her high above my head. The girl grabbed my hand and led me through the trees to a spot near a creek like the one Sky and I had played in when we were young. A woman was lying on the grass, singing softly to a baby, whose hands were playing with her long hair. My breathing stopped. Morgan. The young girl looked up into my eyes expectantly. I swallowed. What did she know? The child left me to run to her mother. I followed in a state of awe. "Morgan." She looked up at me. "Hunter? You shouldn't be here." "Why? You're my wife. Aren't you?" I touched her face, wanting to hold her more than anything in the world. "Your wife? No. I never have been." She looked hurt. "But that's our daughter. Is this our son?" I was lying beside her, stroking her hair, now letting the boy hold on to one of my fingers. Tears were coming from her eyes. "Hunter." Her voice sounded like it hurt to speak. "Shh, my darling, I'm here." "NO! Don't you understand? This is not out son. You left me...You left our daughter. This is Cal's and my son." I stared at her. "No. Morgan." Tears came from my eyes now. "Look at his eyes." I couldn't take my eyes away from her hazel ones. "Morgan," my voice cracked. "Don't do this to me," I took her hands in mine. "You did this to yourself." I collapsed in on myself, when I got back up, I was alone and naked in my cell again.

"MORGAN!!!!" I screamed.

**Ciaran's POV:**

"That's enough," I told my coven mate. She had the remarkable power to send dreams to people. These dreams that she had been sending him were very powerful and scarring to him.

Those last words that she had made Morgan speak to Hunter were so like was Maeve had said to me. If he wasn't insane already, he would be very soon. He was dying. It was slow and painful. This death was more painful than any that I had ever given to anyone.

Cal wanted me to drain him soon, but I couldn't. Each time I saw him, I saw me. In fact, I was unsure that he had any powers left. He had renounced the Goddess and lost any hope.

I decided that I would give him the same courtesy that he had given me. I would act as though I had stripped him of his powers and that he had died for Cal, but put him in a rest home after absorbing only some of his magick.

**Morgan's POV:**

I watched Hunter sleep peacefully, the way he used to sleep before we came back from England. He slept later than he used to, which was a good sign to me. I thought it meant that he was relaxing with me.

My senses tingled: Sky was calling. I reached over and grabbed the phone as it started to ring. Hunter rolled over slightly, letting his arm flop over my legs.

"Hello?"

"Morgan. We need to talk."

"About what?"

I sensed her annoyance. "What the hell do you think about?"

"I honestly don't know."

"About Hunter, Morgan. We need to find him."

I looked over at my fiancée. "He's right here, Sky."

She sighed. "That's not him. Don't you get it? That's not him!! Something's changed about you...and we need to change you back"

"You're not making any sense, Sky. I'm fine." Hunter snuggled closer to my hip in his sleep.

"If you won't do it for Hunter, or you, or for the rest of us, do it for Moira."

I was silent for a while. "Morgan?" She knew she had hit a nerve.

"Do what exactly?"

"I don't know..." she sounded tired.

"Morgan? Who's on the phone?" Hunter asked sleepily.

"I have to go," I told Sky.

"Meet me at Practical Magick at noon then. Bye." We hung up.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked again, propping up on his elbow.

"Oh, it was Sky," I started getting out of bed.

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know how I was," I lied.

A/N: Here you all go...thanks to everyone who reviewed. R&R. xD 


	25. Argument

A/N: I guess my being sick has its advantages for you all...I can update more often. Well...here's the much awaited (one day) follow up to chapter 24...enjoy!

**Sky's POV:**

I waited for Morgan to say something; after all, she was the one who had to believe, not me.

She stared at me. "I don't understand." I sighed, waiting for her to finish. "How can Hunter be at our apartment and then that not be him?"

I looked at my hands. "I don't know," I said in a voice close to a whisper. "But that's not him. I know it's not, and I need you to know that to find the real him. I've been looking for him for two months; I've tried everything."

"But how do you know that it's not him?" her eyes studied my face for answers that I did not know.

"Morgan, you know it's not. You told me once that it wasn't. When I scry for him, I don't see anything...Not even your apartment."

"No...It is him," she looked away from me.

I swallowed. "I know this is personal, but Morgan, does he hold you the same way? Or kiss you? Does he even tell you that he loves you like he used to?"

"You're right," she smiled. "That is personal."

"Do you feel the same way about him?" Please let her say no.

"Yes." Her eyes were as blank and unfeeling as her answer.

"You didn't before."

"When? I don't remember."

"You have to, Morgan. Try," I begged. "Don't you remember when he forgot that you were pregnant? And before, do you remember in England, how happy you two were together?"

"I remember England. Hunter would never forget about the baby, Sky."

"Morgan...you're under a spell. That's the only answer for this. You're so different."

"Or maybe it's just you," she spat.

"What?" I glared at her.

"Maybe all of this is your own jealousy that Hunter is happy and you're not. I can't believe that you would make something like this up to try and hurt him like this so you could have him all to yourself again," she said coolly.

"Morgan, that's not..."

"You know what? Make up your little lies...they won't work."

"Morgan. I never understood what my cousin saw in you. But I hope you have a wonderful life lying to yourself and living under a spell. You and your daughter both. As for me, I'm going to find my cousin, and when I do, I'm going to tell him just how much he meant to you." I stormed past her.

I sat in my car, seething. At least now I wouldn't have to look for a counter-spell for Morgan.

Who was I kidding? I needed her to find Hunter. She was the only one who was bound to him like that.

Before I could do any more damage, I backed out of my parking space and drove back to the house.

"How'd it go?" Fiona asked when I walked into the living room.

"Not well. We had a fight, and I think the spell that he has her under is getting stronger and erasing parts of her memory."

"What was the fight about?" Daniel asked as though I was ten.

"She refuses to believe that that is not Hunter, and she accused me of making all of this up out of spite because I'm jealous of what they have. I told her that I hoped that she had a happy life with the person she thought was Hunter."

"So, there's no way now that she'll help," Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose like Hunter used to.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"We'll find a way, Sky," Fiona said, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, but I didn't know how. I had been looking for him for two months already, and the only other chance we had was gone.

"We may have to wait until Moira's born, but we'll find a way to get him back."

I couldn't say it, but I knew everyone was thinking it: what if he was dead by then?

Hope you all liked it! R&R! 


	26. Arrival

A/N: I'm on a creativity roll or something...third chapter in three days...whoa.

&& are for what Hunter sees in the vision thing...I didn't really know how to describe it. ENJOY!!

_Ever since Sky talked to me, I've been trying to remember what happened since we came back from England. I can't. All I can remember are emotions, and even those are fading. I looked back through my BOS to see if that would re-kindle my memory, but I don't recall any of those times with Hunter or anyone. Even Bree told me that Hunter had forgotten about Moira. It hurts to believe that. No matter how much I don't want to, it seems like I have to. I found something that Hunter had slipped in my BOS from the times I can't remember. It was a note that figured out that Moira would come around his birthday. "I can't think of a better birthday present," his note said. I didn't mention it to him, in case he had forgotten like I had. Moira's due any day now; and he's more on edge than I've ever seen him. I'm excited but scared. I don't have a family to fall back any more if Hunter and I don't work out, Goddess forbidding. _

**--**_Morgan_

**Morgan's POV:**

My eyes shot open from the brief moment of pain in my stomach that wasn't Moira kicking. I ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. Just as I was drifting back to sleep, the pain came back. I figured out what was going on; I was beginning my contractions.

I shook Hunter gently, "Hunter, can you go call your mom?"

Fiona was going to be my midwife, along with Bethany and Alyce.

"Why? What's wrong?" he groaned sleepily.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm about to have Moira."

At that, he sat straight up in the bed, staring at me with concern. "You okay?"

"Yes, can you just call your mom, Alyce, and Bethany?"

Hunter moved to the edge of the bed and shook his head to wake himself up. "You know, I can just take you to the hospital."

"No, it's fine. Can you just go call?" I grasped his hand pleadingly.

"Alright." He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, kissed me lightly on the forehead, and hurried out of the room.

I smiled then closed my eyes tightly as I felt the pain again.

Hunter came back into the room a few minutes later; I noticed his hair was still messed up from sleeping. "She said she'd be here in about ten minutes."

I nodded and let out a long breath.

Hunter kneeled near the edge of the bed and took my hand to press against his mouth. "Love you," he murmured gently. He sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss my forehead again.

The doorbell rang. "Last chance. I can take you to the hospital."

"Go answer the door," I pushed him gently. Hunter smiled reluctantly but made for the door.

Fiona came in a few minutes later, smiling. "Morgan, how are you?"

Why does everyone keep asking me that? "Fine under the circumstances."

She laughed a little. "Alyce and Bethany will be here in about ten minutes."

A burst of pain made me grab her hand hard. "Sorry," I breathed when it had gone.

"That's alright, Morgan."

**Hunter's POV:**

I couldn't sleep; I had dreamed of Morgan and Moira the night before, and it was still fresh in my mind. There had been no sadness in it. Moira had just been born, and she was in Morgan's arms, who was in mine. I was stroking my Morgan's hair, watching her eyes close slowly. She rolled over so that Moira was lying in her breasts. I snuggled into her neck, my hand on our daughter's back.

"I love you," I whispered, breathing her scent.

She turned her face slightly, and I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I'd die before I ever hurt either of you, right?" I touched the back of Moira's soft head, smiling when she moved in her sleep.

"I know, Hunter."

"Morgan?"

"What, love?" she asked sleepily.

"I want to stay like this forever," I took Morgan's hand in mine.

"I know. So do I."

I bent my chin up and lovingly kissed her neck. She turned her face towards me when I propped up on my elbow. I kissed her gently on the mouth.

"You have given me everything that matters to me. Without you..." I looked away.

"Shh." She put her finger to my lips and kissed me again. "Enjoy the moment." Morgan pulled me back down, letting me hold Moira.

Morgan snuggled into my side, putting her head on my chest; I wrapped my arm around her tightly, never wanting to let go. I re-positioned Moira in the middle of my chest, still amazed that she was here.

"Daddy's little angel," Morgan laughed quietly.

**Cal's POV:**

I stepped outside to try and control myself; I had done a very good job of it until tonight. Now, Fiona was here, and Morgan was about to have that bastard child. I laughed to myself. Kind of ironic. A bastard child by a bastard, in both meanings of the word for Giomanach. At least Morgan was mine.

I couldn't stand to be in there when she had the child. It wasn't mine anyway. It was just another Niall coming into the world who would probably make my life miserable.

I let out a long breath and rubbed my arms for warmth. Ciaran would want to know that his granddaughter was about to be born.

I took out my cell phone, dialed the number, and waited for him to pick up on the other line. "What the hell?" came his charming voice.

"Ciaran, just thought you'd like to know...You're about to be a grandfather," I said with a lot less joy than those words would typically be spoken.

"Goddess."  
  
I swallowed, trying to keep myself from breaking the phone. "Have to go, Bethany and Alyce are here." I hung up.

**Hunter's POV:**

Ciaran came in, smiling weakly. "You're about to be a da."

I sat up, not able to believe what he had said. "Morgan?"

"Aye."  
  
"Is she alright?"

"Aye, I believe so," he chuckled.

I couldn't believe it. We were going to be parents. As soon as that thought came, I regretted it. WE were not going to be parents. She and Cal were going to be parents. I would never see my daughter. A wave of unbearable sadness smothered my heart. I didn't even get to see her when she was born.

Ciaran picked up on my thoughts. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Is there any way for me to see her? One last time?" I begged.

He looked at me sadly. "I don't think so, lad. You can scry for her; I'll let you do that."

"Please? I want to see my daughter."

He nodded and left the room.

Joy filled me. I was going to see my beautiful love again and our daughter when she was born.

Ciaran came back in with a large piece of quartz. "Scry for a few minutes before, so she doesn't sense you."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I cast my senses into the stone and felt more like I was a part of what I was watching than I had ever before.

&& Alyce was holding Morgan's hand, whose face was contorted in pain. Morgan let out something between a whimper and yell. I felt like I was in the room with her. "Morgan," I breathed. No one took notice of my presence. I went over to her and put my hand near her cheek, afraid that I could scare her. I tried to wipe away her tears but found that I was no more than a ghost. "Morgan, keep going, she's almost out," Bethany told her. "Oh, Goddess," Morgan closed her eyes tightly. She made that sound again that hurt my heart. I wanted so badly to hold her and make the pain stop, but I couldn't. Cal was the only one who could. I looked around for him; the bastard wasn't even there. "One more, Morgan!" Mum told her. Alyce squeezed her hand. Morgan let out a dull scream that ended with her falling back on the pillows, breathing hard. I felt all of her pain and hoped that I had taken some of it from her. "Congratulations, Morgan!" Bethany grinned. "Bless the Goddess," Morgan barely whispered from exhaustion. Mum took Moira from Bethany, washed her off, and wrapped warm towels around her. "Give her to me," Morgan commanded. She deserved it. "She's beautiful," Mum smiled. Morgan reached out to hold our daughter. "She has her daddy's eyes," Morgan grinned. I bent over her and gasped. Moira was so beautiful. "Gorgeous like her mother," I whispered. I tried to wrap my arms around my girlfriend and tried not to scream when I couldn't. "I'll go get Hunter," Alyce told her. Mum looked away. "I should be going then." "Thank-you, Fiona. Thank-you," Morgan smiled warmly at her. At least Mum knew that that wasn't me. "Morgan!" Cal came in. My anger and hate rose inside of me. He ran to the other side of her bed. "GET AWAY!!" I screamed. "My love, are you alright?" he asked sweetly. "YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE!!" I shouted. "AND SHE'S MY LOVE, NOT YOURS!!!" "Is this our daughter?" he touched her forehead. "DON'T TOUCH HER!! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!! MORGAN, PLEASE!!" "Yes, Hunter," Morgan smiled. "Well done," he pushed his hand into her hair and kissed her passionately. "Do you want to hold her?" "No, Morgan, no," I begged, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "Uh...sure," he responded. Morgan gently placed my daughter in Cal's arms. The second she did, Moira started crying. "Good girl, Moira, good girl. You know who your da is," I cheered. "Maybe you should take her, Morgan," Cal handed Moira back. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "How about her muirn beatha dan back?" I answered. "No, I'm fine," Morgan smiled. He laughed and kissed her passionately again. "You're so beautiful. I love you." "NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled at his fleeting form. Moira was still crying in her mother's arms. "Shh, honey, shh. Your daddy will come back," she murmured. "No, he won't, Morgan. He can't come back," I touched the air near her face, trying to remember what it felt like to feel her skin. I leaned down to try and kiss my daughter's head; I felt her soft skin and wispy hair on my lips. Thank-you, Goddess. "Morgan, I love you so much. This...tonight proves that. You had our daughter. I'm so sorry that I can't be here," I told her. Morgan had her head resting on Moira's. "Hunter...I miss you. I love you; I will never stop loving you. Come back to us. You're here now, I can feel you, I just can't see you," she whispered. "Morgan..." I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Oh, Goddess. Please tell me you're not dead." "No, my love, no," I looked into her endless eyes. I reached over to her jewelry box and took out the piece of Morganite that I had given her. I put it in her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Morgan," I whispered. "I can see you," she told me. She wrapped an arm around my neck, crying. "I thought I had lost you," she cried. "You won't ever lose me, Morgan," I held her close. "Where are you? I need you back," she whimpered. "I can't tell you. He might hurt our daughter." I placed one of my hands on the back of Moira's head. "Who?" she demanded. I took Moira into my arms, rocking her against my chest. "The man who just kissed you," I managed through gritted teeth. "Hunter, I..." she held onto my arm pleadingly. "I know, Morgan," I stared at our daughter. "She really does have my eyes." Morgan nodded, smiling through her tears. "Tell me we'll be together soon," she touched my face. "I can't, my love. I would love to more than anything in the world, but I can't..." She nodded. "She's not crying anymore. Daddy's little angel," Morgan's eyes never left my face. I laughed, remembering the dream. "She's so perfect...I can't believe it," I brushed a tear from Morgan's cheek. "You are my world, Morgan, you and Moira," I whispered. I kissed her mouth tenderly, missing her more than ever. Moira made a gurgling noise, making us laugh. "I love you, too," I told my daughter, kissing her forehead. I felt someone pulling me out of the vision. "I have to go," I looked into her eyes. "No," she protested through fresh tears. "I don't want to either, Morgan. Just remember that I will love you no matter what happens," I bent to kiss her again. She kissed me back, hard. "I've missed your kiss so much," she whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed her quickly again. "I love you, Hunter," Morgan said quietly. I handed her Moira and kissed my baby goodbye. "I love you both," I managed, not wanting to leave her. &&

I was back in my cell, holding the quartz. Morgan was still there with Moira. Cal had come into the room again with a cup of tea. She smiled weakly but drank from the mug. Cal said something, making her smile and my blood boil. He came over to Morgan and cuddled with her and Moira until they fell asleep. The Morganite fell out of her hand; Cal picked it up and studied it with confusion.

"That's right, you don't see Morgan," I hissed at the quartz.

A/N: That was a really long chapter...Hope it was worth the day-long wait...lol. Thanks again to all my reviewers! R&R


	27. Looks Like They Were Right

** A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, my computer's gotten a virus or something. And I've been stressed out or something. It's hard to explain. But to all my faithful reviewers (especially Tempest Raven), sorry for not keeping up. ENJOY!! R&R**

**Sky's POV: **

I ran my fingers through my hair in exasperation. "So that's it?! There's nothing?"

Uncle Daniel looked at me coolly, his face slowly contorting with sadness. "We'll keep trying, but don't get your hopes up lass," he barely breathed the last part.

Fiona hadn't said much for the past hour. She had just been staring blankly into the fire in the fireplace. "I'll get it," she said.

I looked over at Daniel, who looked concerned as his wife got up to answer the door. Then I felt it: Morgan…and Moira. Daniel smiled, relieved and reassured that she was alright...or as alright as she could have been.

When I saw Morgan walk in next to Fiona, who was cradling Moira in her arms, I wanted to feel raw hatred. Instead, all I felt was pity and anguish that she wasn't going to help us and that she had lost her soul mate. I looked at Moira, smiling; a fresh wave of pity swept over me. She would never know how good her father truly was and how much he had loved her. She was looking at everything with a wide-eyed fascination and innocence. Her questioning expression and fixated expression was just like Hunter's, as were her huge green eyes. I took her from Aunt Fiona and let her play with my fingers.

Morgan was smiling tiredly, watching me closely. "You were right."

I stared at her in amazement and with confusion. "Was I?" I said coolly.

"It's not him."

I perked up, looking away from Moira. Daniel and Fiona did the same. "How do you…"

'This sounds weird," Morgan sighed, sitting near me and reaching for one of Moira's small hands, "but he was there when Moira was born."

"How is that possible?" I asked, looking up at Daniel.

Morgan shook her head, "All I know is that he was there. He's still alive; he wouldn't tell me where he was or who or why they took him. But he did tell me that I have to be careful with Moira."

"Did he say why?"

"No, just that _they_ would try and hurt her."

Moira's eyes darted from face to face, smiling. Morgan tried to smile at her daughter, but it seemed to bring too much pain…She was too much like Hunter.

"Morgan, why don't you stay here until Moira is a little older?" Daniel suggested.

"I would. But I can't," she looked down quickly.

"Why?" I demanded sharply, making Aunt Fiona cast a harsh glance in my direction.

Morgan closed her eyes for a minute, "Because we're getting married," she said softly.

I glared at her. "Congratulations," I said hatefully. "If Hunter wasn't dead before, that will definitely kill him."

Morgan opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She just kept her eyes on her baby.

"He's staying alive for you, and you're doing this to him? You're unbelievable sometimes Morgan."

"Sky!" Aunt Fiona gasped.

She met my gaze with the same level of contempt. "So are you, Sky. Do you think I want to do this? You go on as if you think I don't love him. You have no clue how I feel about Hunter. You have no clue how much this hurts. In case you didn't notice, that's his and my daughter you're holding," she said evenly.

I looked down at the baby in my lap, remembering that Morgan was Hunter's true love. Why was that so easy for me to forget? I handed Moira back to Morgan and went up to my room.

I went over to my jewelry box and pulled out a small silver ring that I had found a few months ago. When I came back down the stairs, I felt slightly embarrassed because of all of the confused stares that were directed at me.

"You might want this back then." I handed her the ring, enjoying her look of confusion as she took the ring.

Once Morgan saw what it was, she looked at me with a smile. "Thank you," she said in a barely audible voice. "Where did you find it?"

"The corner of you all's room after you left. Why was it there?"

"He threw it there after proposing. But I can't wear this. He'll know there's something wrong…er right."

A flare of anger came up in my chest. I struggled to keep it down. I nodded.

Morgan undid the delicate silver necklace that Fiona had given Moira when she was born and hung it around the child's neck. She kissed her gently on the forehead after refastening it.

"Thank you, Sky."


	28. Disgusted

** A/N: Here you all go. And to everyone who's been reviewing, don't worry about getting on my nerves. It gets me off my ass to write. Anyway, R&R**

_Every time I look at "Hunter" I feel so hollow. I've felt like that since Moira was born, when he kissed me. Sometimes I lick my lips to try and find a taste of him, but there never is one. My Hunter Niall is not here with me, and it's killing me on the inside. I just have to be strong for our daughter. I smile every day; my smile does not come from my heart or reach my eyes. Nothing has felt the same. My only joy is when I hold Moira; she's a part of him, and that does my heart good. I wonder if this is how Maeve felt. My daughter has her father's eyes…the same eyes that made my knees weak and my heart skip beats. Now, when he looks at me, holds me, or kisses me, I can barely stand his touch. It hurts even more to know that he could hurt Moira if I don't marry him. Goddess, what am I doing to Hunter? _

_--Morgan_

**Cal's POV:**

Morgan hasn't looked at me the same way since Moira was born, and Moira cries every time I get within a foot of her. Morgan always looks strained when I come into the room when she has Moira; her expression is somewhere between a grimace and a smile.

I can't think of what would have brought about such a big change in her. She went to Daniel's house today, so I drew up another potion. She'll take it when she gets back.

Morgan is not really my main concern anymore. I've got her; the seeker can never have her again. Moira though, is worrying me. I'm supposed to make her evil, but if she can't stand to be around me when she's the most impressionable, then I don't see how that's going to happen.

I felt Morgan drive up to the front of the house, feeling an odd emotion coming off of her in waves. I glanced over at the potion, deciding to wait until later: I had a test in mind.

"Hello, sweetie," I kissed her tenderly on the mouth after she set Moira down in her basket on the couch.

Morgan's eyes got wide as I moved my hands up and down her arms. "Hunter?!" She said with soft surprise. She moved back a step.

I stood closer to her, pushing her face up with one of my fingers. "What? I can't make love to you now?"

She looked away for a moment. I sighed, walking toward Moira to pick her up and resolved to give Morgan the potion tonight.

Morgan grabbed my hand, jerking me back against her. She pulled me so that she was between me and the wall. I was still recovering from my shock when she started to undo the buttons on my shirt and un-tuck my undershirt; she wanted me badly. I smiled against her lips, pulling one of her legs up around me. Morgan kissed me harder when my hands went up her thigh to grab her ass. I pressed her arms against the wall and started sucking on her neck.

"Mmm…Hunter?" came her voice.

"What?" I mumbled groggily.

"Can we go upstairs?" she whispered against my ear hotly. No wonder Hunter loved her so damn much.

"Yeah," I whispered in reply.

"You go up, I'll put Moira in her crib," she smiled, kissing me on the neck.

"Wait," I said, pulling her close. I kissed her hard and pressed my hips against hers.

"Go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute," she said playfully, pushing me away.

She was incredibly sexy right now. Her mouth was soft, full, and parted slightly and her eyes were filled with lust for me. Me. Not the seeker. I was about to make her wholly mine. She wasn't the seeker's anymore.

I watched her carry Moira up the stairs, smiling to myself. I stood waiting for her in the doorway.

**MoRgAn'S pOv:**

I smiled at him, playing with him with my eyes. His shirt was in odds, and he stood watching me from our bedroom door. The second I closed Moira's door, I almost broke down into tears. Moira did.

"Shh, baby, shh," I cooed. I picked her out of her basket, holding her close. She hit me away from her and refused to look into my eyes.

My heart broke, but I couldn't cry. "Do you think I want to do this?" I asked her.

She looked into my eyes accusingly. "Moira," I whispered, "I love your father more than almost anything. But right now, I love you more. When I saw him going towards you, this was the first thing I thought of. Don't you think I'll beat myself up about it forever?"

She stopped crying and lay still against me. I reached down and held the ring in my hand. I let out a long breath before laying my daughter in the crib and covering her up.

I walked out of the door with as much composure as I could gather. He was still standing in the doorway, with his hands holding onto the doorframe above his head. I gave him that same too-sweet smile that I had before.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning his head down.

I didn't trust myself to speak; I kissed him gently. I moved my hands up his chest and his arms, bringing them down to wrap around me. I felt him smile as his hands went into my back pockets. I pushed him back into the bedroom, sliding my hands up his shirt. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, moving it hard against mine. He fell back onto the bed and propped up on his elbows, watching me crawl on top of him. I smiled, my hair falling all around him. My legs were on either side of his, which were dangling over the edge of the bed. I put my hands near his head and leaned down to kiss him. He slid his hands up my legs to my shirt. As he undid the first buttons and started kissing my collar bones, I tried to not flinch.

He flipped me over, lying on his side next to me. My eyes were wide and my mouth was moving silently. He smiled, taking this as happiness or something that resembled pleasure. As he slid his hand up my shirt, I closed my eyes, trying to relax as he undid the last buttons and pushed it off. I repeated a soothing spell in my head that Hunter had taught me a while ago. His mouth was on mine again, I leaned into him. My bra was off now. He leaned down, kissing down my breast, holding me close. I reached down, undoing his jeans. He kissed my chin gently, helping me as I fumbled with the button. He pushed them off and slid off the bed to undo mine. He pulled them off, kissing down my inner thigh. I felt his tongue graze in between my legs, I gasped. I felt him smile and he started to kiss me there. I pulled him back up; I wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. He looked at me with confusion, so I started kissing his neck and moving my tongue along his ear. I lay on top of him, and we rolled to the top of the bed. I started nibbling on his ear, making his breathing become raspier. His hands were roaming all over my chest; I slid off his boxers. He bit my lip, pressing his hips hard against mine. I kissed his shoulder with my lips parted, moving my tongue gently against his skin. He slid his hips a little lower than mine, between my legs and started to press himself into me. I cried out, trying not to scream "Get off of me!" I tried to think of Hunter, remembering our first time. I started moaning as he repeated my name over and over. He moved faster in and out of me, kissing me. I felt like I was going to crawl out of my skin.

**CaL's PoV:**

I watched her sleep. She looked so amazing under the covers. Making love had been like making magick for the first time. I didn't have to give her the potion. I knew she loved me still. Now if only I could tell Hunter about it. Or better yet…show him. That would be the perfect end to the perfect night.

I slipped out of the bed to the phone.

"Ciaran?" I asked once I heard his voice.

"What?" he asked sharply.

I smiled cruelly. "Give Hunter a stone to scry with. Tell him to scry for his lover."

"Why?" Ciaran asked blandly.

"Just do it. I'm sure he'd love to see Morgan after all this time."

Ciaran was silent. "Cal."

"Just do it." I hung up.

**HuNtEr'S pOv:**

I was flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I had been re-playing seeing Morgan and Moira over and over in my mind. Morgan was still there on my lips. She was still there in front of me. Morgan's tears were still cold against my mouth. Moira's fine baby hair still tickled my cheek. (A/N: see the BOS entry. Morgan can't still feel Hunter's kiss.) All I could see were her eyes; they were the same as mine. I loved them so much, so much it hurt.

Ciaran came into the room. "Hunter."

I barely moved. He looked down. "Scry for Morgan. But scry for her the way she was earlier today."

He set the stone down a few feet away from me and walked out. I scrambled to get it. My body was hunched over it like a child as I repeated the same words that would let me see her.

I saw her with my family, Mum was holding Moira. Then I saw her with Cal, he was kissing her. My blood began to boil. She backed off, and I wanted to yell with joy. Cal walked toward Moira; Morgan's face was tense with fear. She grabbed his hand and began to kiss him again. Morgan. Watching her start to undo his shirt was killing me. They moved up to the bedroom. The stone followed her into Moira's room. She looked about ready to collapse. I tried to read her lips as she soothed Moira. I wanted to scream at her. I couldn't believe her. She knew that wasn't me. I could forgive her if she didn't walk out of that door. But she did. I watched her go into the bedroom and push Cal back onto the bed and take off his clothes. I watched him kiss her thighs. My grip tightened on the stone; my hands bled from the cuts. He was kissing her body; she was moaning. I threw the stone across the room, swearing as I did.

She betrayed me. I collapsed into me. There was no way I would go back now. I felt like I needed to throw up. Dammit, we had a daughter and she did this? I couldn't hate her. I loved her still. I wanted her with me still.


	29. Busy Night

**TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS: I DO READ MY REVIEWS AND I LOVE THEM! IT'S JUST A QUESTION OF WHETHER OR NOT I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE. I AM TRYING THOUGH! MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL! **(P.S: Ciaran had been feeding him over this time period (thanks Lady Delerith)).

**CiArAn'S pOv:**

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to do something to help Hunter. I also needed to talk to Cal: this was going too far.

I went into Hunter's cell. He was thrashing around on the floor as though he were in infinite pain (which he probably was). I touched his arm lightly to see if I could calm him in any way at all. He grabbed my hand so hard that I felt as though he was going to break it: insanity gave him strength.

"Hunter," I said through gritted teeth. "Let go. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you leave here."

He stopped thrashing around for a moment and opened his eyes; they were wild and looked everywhere but saw nothing. His grip tightened for a moment, and I squeezed my eyes shut for the pain. He relaxed his grip finally; I flexed my fingers.

His hollow gaze focused on me, sending unholy chills down my spine. "Morgan?" he murmured.

I shook my head, not understanding.

Hunter repeated her name. "…betrayed me," he whispered.

I shook my head slowly: it was all too pathetic. "And you betrayed her with Justine. Neither of you could have helped that. She didn't want to; you didn't want to. As long as you all love each other, nothing else matters," I reasoned.

He shook his head, refusing to understand or hear. "NO! SHE KNEW!"

"Hunter, I'm not going to argue with you, but Morgan loves you. She loves your daughter. Believe it if you wish."

He started laughing then which scared me. "Kill me," he smiled. "Just bloody kill me."

I shook my head again. This was sad. "Hunter, that was not the Goddess's plan for you."

"Yes."

I gave up. "Well my plan is different."

He looked over at me. His hollow gaze was more focused yet just as soulless. "What plan is that?"

"You'll have to see."

_BOS:_

_That same night, we inducted three new members into Amyranth. The new inductees found a new witch for me to drain since we no longer were draining Giomanach. We put a spell on him to give him the appearance of being Hunter so Cal would think that Hunter was gone. Also later that night, a witch was put in the same rest home in Ireland that I had been admitted to. All in all, we had a busy night. _

_-Neimhidh _


	30. Call to Daddy

**SORRY THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT…IT GOT THE POINT ACROSS THOUGH I THOUGHT. **

**MoRgAn'S pOv:**

"Hunter" wasn't in bed when I woke up at about midnight. I didn't really give a shit where he was. All I knew was that I felt so incredibly dirty from this afternoon, and that I owed the world an apology. I felt like I had sinned against everything that the world stood for: love. I needed my Hunter back. But I doubted that he would ever want me again.

I stood over Moira, watching my baby sleep. She was so perfect, I thought as tears rolled down my face. Her eyes opened, and she smiled at me. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing at least that she still loved me.

I sighed again, feeling so small and hopeless despite my power. I closed my eyes, trying to remember something. I had no idea what that something was, but I knew that I had to try and not think about what had happened. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my eyes were red from crying, and my face looked swollen.

Those eyes. Ciaran couldn't have had anything with this, I thought to myself as I shook my head, trying to get rid of that thought.

"And besides," I reasoned out loud, "He would have been dead by now." I buried my head in my hands; he had to still be alive. It didn't matter though, not for me at least. How could we live the same life after this? He had seen Moira's birth, but not seen her any more than that. She couldn't affect his life too much, so her not being a part of his life shouldn't matter, I thought miserably. I laughed ironically; I was just being optimistic now.

I had no clue what the hell to do.

I called Ciaran. He was still my father, and he might know something.

Even the phone seemed heavier to me. His voice was raspy on the other line.

"Morgan." He seemed anxious to cover his surprise that I was calling.

"Hi. Um, how are you doing?" I was at a loss for words.

"Better. The hospital did wonders for me."

"Sounds like it. The reason I called…" Come on, Morgan.

"Yes?" His voice was as charming as usual.

"I wanted to know if you had heard anything about Hunter?"

"Hunter?" he chuckled. "Your seeker turned to the darker side of magick?"

I bit my lip, "Of course not. It's just that…well. Have you?"

I sensed seriousness coming from him. "What are you getting at, Morgan?"

"If you have, please. I need to know," I whispered.

"Morgan," he breathed. "I'm sorry. I wish that there was something I could do…for you," he stuttered. "But there's nothing. Everything happens for a reason."

I was quiet for a while. "Hunter told me that."

"He really does love you, Morgan. No matter what. Don't forget that."

"Not the one that's here," I said more to myself than anyone.

Ciaran held his breath. "What did you say?"

"I said I know he does." Shit.

"Hm."

"Goodbye."

"Morgan, don't do anything stupid."

I hung up quickly.

** A/N: Sorry about the exceptionally long wait for this chapter. I promise to be better about updating. You all are probably thinking, I waited for that? And this chapter is kind of short, but I'll improve. Thanks for no death threats.  **


	31. News

**HuNtEr'S pOv:**

My eyes felt swollen; my body ached. I couldn't move any part of me. I felt more relaxed than I had for what seemed like decades.

Maybe I could forget. Maybe I could start over. What was I starting over for, again? My eyes felt heavy, as though I couldn't lift them. I didn't have enough strength to try. I searched my mind. What was it? There was definitely something there. Something I wanted to remember and at the same time, wanted to forget.

I heard footsteps and voices. They made no sense to me.

My eyes opened to a blinding white light to see a face above me.

**MoRgAn'S pOv:**

The phone conversation with Ciaran had been the weirdest one of my life. It had made no sense, and at the same time, had made all the sense in the world. I just needed to put it together. I didn't think I could.

I heard Sky come in and her call out to me.

"In here," I whispered.

She flopped down on the couch next to me and pulled me into her. "Morgan, it's going to all come right eventually."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think it ever will."

Sky drew back from me, confused.

"Sky, he's been gone for almost a year. Moira's getting older; she knows _this_ Hunter as her father, and I can't tell her otherwise. She's too young to understand."

"I think she knows. I think she's known since she was born. She's five months now, right?" Sky smiled.

"Almost six."

Sky nodded.

I turned away from her, "Sky, I'm pregnant!"

Her jaw literally dropped.

"Now multiply how you feel a few million times and you'll get me," I said dryly.

"Does he know?"

"No. No one does," I whispered. "How can Hunter and I be together now?"

She didn't say anything; she just stared at me.

"We can't. You all find him. I can't, not now. I'm going to have to stay with this one," I laughed. "Goddess, I don't even know what to call him!"

"Morgan, I don't care what you say. Hunter loves you, and I know that you love Hunter. You all's connection is the only thing that can bring him back to us," Sky grabbed my shoulders.

I laughed again. "All lot of damn good that did! How can he love me now? He can't. I give up. If the Goddess really wanted us to be together, there'd be fewer obstacles. But at every turn, we've had pain and hurt and suffering. That's not love. That's a bad war movie!"

"Hunter" came in the door, smiling. Sky looked at him with pure hatred.

"Nice to see you, Sky," he greeted her warmly.

She looked as though she could have spat on his face. "Morgan, we'll talk later," she let go of my arms.

"Sky, there's one more thing," I said dryly. "Members from my mother's coven contacted me. They want me to come to Ireland to become a part of Belwicket."

"Hunter" observed me coolly. "Really? I thought that they were all dead?"

"No," I replied evenly.

"Can we talk later, Morgan? Come by the house tomorrow afternoon. I think you remember it? You and Hunter used to have circles there," she said, looking directly at him.

I nodded in agreement, and she left.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked me with a twinge of anger.

"Nothing," I told him as truthfully as I could.

** A/N: Well…hm. I think I'm in that trying to wind up the story phase. Not quite sure though. I've had a massive case of writer's block for a long time, sorry. **


	32. Hatred

**CaL's PoV:**

"Sky, there's one more thing," Morgan said to an exasperated Sky. "Members from my mother's coven contacted me. They want me to come to Ireland to become a part of Belwicket."

I tried not to jump in surprise. "Really? I thought that they were all dead?" I asked, trying to hide my emotions.

"No."

"Can we talk later, Morgan? Come by the house tomorrow afternoon. I think you remember it? You and Hunter used to have circles there."

Morgan nodded wearily and Sky left, shoving past me with pure hatred in every step.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Morgan.

"Nothing," she lied.

I sighed. "Belwicket? What did they tell you?"

She turned to look at me with a puzzled expression. "I don't know all the details yet. They found out about me through the school in Scotland."

"Oh, what'd they ask you to do?" I was curious, my mother had always dreamt of possessing the Belwicket power.

"I told you, I don't know all the details yet," she seemed guarded.

"Ok, ok, fine," I put my hands up. She smiled.

I kissed her, rubbing her arms affectionately. "Are you ok?"

She broke away from me, "I'm fine. Tea?"

**MoRgAn'S pOv:**

I went to the Niall's the next day. The second I saw Daniel, I knew Sky had told them. Fiona hugged me, looked into my eyes sadly, and smiled as what I took as a gesture of support. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I want to find him. We need to," I said more to my feet than anyone. "Do you think that I could use his scrying stone today? I had an idea last night."

Daniel tensed, looking defensive. That had been his stone before they had left. I didn't care if he hated me right now. I hated myself more than anyone in the room could have right then.

Sky walked up the stairs and came back with the stone wrapped up in a soft cloth.

"Sky," Daniel growled lowly.

Both Sky and Fiona shot him a look that shut him up.

"Try your best, Morgan," Sky touched my shoulder reassuringly.

I nodded and left. I sensed that words wouldn't mean much in that room that day.

I drove to the forest where we had had Beltane the year before, and I sat, trying to will myself to leave the car. I was crying too hard.

My fist slammed against the steering wheel without my consent. I leaned my head against the back of the chair, sobbing hard. I wanted to die; I had lost almost everything close to me. "Hunter!" I screamed, choked by my hot tears.

** A/N : Hey guys, I'll bet you all hate me now. Sorry. I mean that. I'm not trying to make anyone angry or deprived. I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story, though. That makes me happy. **


	33. Scrying

**MoRgAn'S pOv:**

I sat in the car for an hour, crying. Memories of all the times Hunter and I had spent together: the good, the painful, and the moments that I thought one of us wouldn't make it through. One thing, as it always had, occurred to me. Hunter had always been the one whom I relied upon: for strength, love, and his warm embrace when I had been sure that it was the end.

I loved him. I needed him, I thought as I closed my eyes tightly and brushed away the tears dangling at the base of my eyelids.

I ran a finger over the heavy stone Sky had handed to me. I willed myself to venture out of the safety of my car and find our clearing.

The ring of violets was still there. I used it as my circle. I positioned myself in the middle of the ring and began my power chant.

I fixed my mind on Hunter Niall: his green eyes, his strength, his power, his love.

"Where are you? Goddess, help me," I whispered.

The stone clouded over. "Please," I leaned into the stone, willing it to show me my love.

The clouds turned the same emerald as his beautiful eyes. I saw his face for an instant before the stone blinked out. Someone was hiding him well.

I continued my power chant, urging all the energy I called into that stone. His face came back to it. He was asleep, bathed in a yellow light from the window nearby. His body was covered in bruises and cuts.

I shivered. He's alive, I thought as I watched his chest rise and fall.

I saw a woman dressed in all white come in through the doorway to his room. She smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. Her hair was red and hung is loose waves around her pretty face. She made eye contact with me and the image flickered out.

The stone fell from my hands as I fainted in the middle of the circle of violets. "Hunter" came to my lips as my vision clouded.

**A/N : I know that was short, but I want to try (towards the end, at least) to keep each chapter one POV. R&R **


	34. Success

**SkY's PoV:**

I stood at the window for nearly an hour, waiting for Morgan to come back. Daniel moped around the living room, glaring (at me, mainly) and pacing.

I sighed and sat down across from Aunt Fiona. "Do you think she'll be back, soon?"

She looked up from her book of shadows and shrugged. "I don't know, Sky. I just hope she saw something in the stone."

"What if she doesn't? I'm so scared that we won't ever find him," I looked away. I wasn't good at expressing my emotions.

Fiona nodded, lost for words.

Daniel came in, scowling as he had been before. "Something's wrong…I can feel it."

I looked at him; he shifted his eyes from my gaze. He meant Morgan…something was wrong with Morgan. He just couldn't bring himself to say her name.

I grabbed my jacket and ran from the house to the car. I sat in the driver's seat for a minute, trying to sense where Morgan had gone.

The field where we had held Beltane.

Morgan was lying unconscious in the middle of a ring of violets. The scrying stone was still in her hand.

I shook her awake. "Morgan, Morgan!"

Her eyes flickered open. "Sky, I saw him."

"Where! Where was he?" I shook her hard, squeezing her shoulders.

She brushed my hands away as she sat up groggily. "A room somewhere; he was covered with bruises. There was a witch with him; she broke my connection."

I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake the vision out of her. I wrapped my arms around me to restrain myself instead. "What did she look like?"

Morgan looked up, trying to remember everything. "Uhm, red hair. Pretty. She looked like a nurse," Morgan choked.

I shook my head; I didn't know where he would be. "He's alive, though? Alright?"

"Yes," she closed her eyes, nodding.

**CaL's PoV:**

I never knew where Morgan went anymore. I didn't dare ask, either. If I asked, she'd be able to ask me about my comings and goings.

I ran a hand through my hair absentmindedly. Then I remembered that doing that made Giomanach's short hair look funny.

I glared at myself in the mirror: I hated the pale skin, green eyes, blond hair. I wished that Morgan could look at _me_ without cringing.

Falling back onto the bed exasperated, I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering the times before Giomanach.

I really did love her. I just was also in love with all of her promise and power.

I thought of my half-brother, lying in the cell right now and laughed to myself. "He could never give her any of what I can."

"Who?" Morgan stood at the doorway with her head cocked to one side.

I jumped up, thoroughly surprised: I hadn't felt her come in.

"Morgan! How long have you been standing there?" I rubbed her arm, coming close to her.

She brushed past me. "Just a second or two," she smiled wanly. "Who?"

I stared at her, confused. She met my gaze evenly. "Oh, that! Uh...It's a song lyric or something. It's been stuck in my head all day," I grinned at her.

She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower."

I crossed the room to her, folding her in my arms. I kissed her lightly on the mouth. "Can I join you?" I joked, pulling her even closer to me.

Morgan gave me that same wry smile and shook her head, leaving our apartment bedroom.

I stared after her, then collapsed back onto the bed.


	35. Where Am I?

**MoRgAn'S pOv:**

I shut the door to the bathroom and slid down it. I was choking and shaking uncontrollably from my tears.

I welcomed the water gladly but couldn't stand up without the wall's support.

"Hunter, where are you? Who is she?" I murmured.

**HuNtEr'S pOv:**

I woke up in a strange room, but it felt familiar at the same time.

I sat up slowly; my whole body ached. The blood rushing from my head caused it to pound horribly.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror across the room. Someone with shaggy, unkempt hair and a golden-brown beard stared back at me. His face was bruised and covered in cuts; one eye was swollen shut.

I tried to get up from the bed and fell loudly across the floor, pain shooting through my leg; it was covered in a cast to above my knee.

Lying on the floor, trying to get somewhere, I couldn't remember something and had no idea where I was trying to go.

A pretty redhead came in. "You're awake. You've been asleep for almost a week," she smiled at me.

I stared at her, dumbfounded to her beauty. I cleared my throat. "Where am I?" My voice was raspy from disuse.

She smiled again, helping me back into bed. "At my house," she sighed. "When I found you, you had so many bruises, broken bones, and cuts. I called a doctor to come here to fix you up. You seem to be doing well, Hunter."

Hunter. No one had called me that in so long. "How…how do you know my name?" I stared at her, wide-eyed.

She stopped rearranging the covers on the bed. "Oh…" she smiled. "I went through your wallet."

I fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You're not going anywhere for a while." Her voice came through the darkness right before I fell back asleep.


	36. Giving Up

**CaL's PoV:**

"Morgan," I asked, studying her face closely while she poked at her dinner absentmindedly. "What did your mother's coven members want?"

It took her a minute or two to respond before she answered "to know if I wanted to come live in Ireland and learn from them."

I could barely contain my excitement. "Well? What do you think?"

She looked up at me with a look of exhaustion or complete disinterest…I couldn't tell which. "I don't want to go."

"What?!" I responded awe-stricken. "It's the opportunity of a lifetime. My love, you'd be a complete fool to say no." I was on the ground in front of her, pleading into those bored, hazel eyes.

"It's too late. I've told them that you wouldn't want to leave your parents, and I don't want to leave them either."

"Morgan…" I sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her.

"Why do you want to go so badly?"

"I don't," I stuttered. "I just think that you need this opportunity to learn about the lighter half of your family…Get away from the darkness of Ciaran." I smiled up at her.

She gave me a wan smile. "I suppose. But your family's here."

"They can come visit. And I expect that they'll want to move back to Ireland anyway, back with Aunt Shelagh."

She nodded slowly. "Whatever you want to do," Morgan responded, defeat evident in her voice.

I jumped up, kissed her on the cheek, and brought the phone to the table.

**HuNtEr'S pOv:**

I was staring out of the window as the sun was coming up when the woman came into my room carrying a tray with some breakfast foods on it.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked with a gleaming smile on her face.

I turned my head toward her and smiled gratefully, "Yes, thanks to you, I suppose?"

She blushed thoroughly for some reason. She set the tray down on the side of the bed. "Can you walk yet?"

"No. What happened to me?" I looked into her face as she played with a fold on the blanket covering me.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I don't know," she said, shifting her eyes from mine. "I found you on the side of the road in a ditch. A friend of mine helped to carry you here." She smiled again.

I was silent for a while, not knowing what to make of what she had told me: I didn't know whether or not to believe her. "You're a witch," I stated bluntly.

"Yes. So are you," she blinked, not understanding.

I nodded, staying silent. She cleared her throat again.

"Where am I?"

She beamed. "My home. In Ireland."

"You're not Irish?"

"No. I just fell in love with the country when I was visiting, though."

I turned my head back to the window, hearing her sigh audibly.

"Eat when you feel ready," she said, getting up to leave.


End file.
